Life of The Beast
by Wacko12
Summary: I have lived for a long time. I have ruled the Underworld, became a beast of enormous power and drove fear into all of existence. Now after the Great War, I wander endlessly, trying to find what I want, what I desire and if this existence accepts me or not. My name is 666 (Trihexa) and I am the Beast. Overpowered OC, rated M for good reasons, OC pairings undecided.
1. The Beast Arrives to Kuoh

**So this is another story I have been working on and felt like showing. Enjoy and review!**

 **(Prologue)**

My name is 666 (Trihexa) or Trihexa for short. I am also known as the Anti-God, the Primordial Darkness, Embodiment of Destruction, the Beast from the Revelations, the Black Beast, the Emperor Beast of the Apocalypse, or more commonly known as the Apocalyptic Beast, as well as the King of Beasts, Dracula and the Original Satan, though very, very few know of my connection to those two titles. My power makes me one of the strongest beings in existence, on par with the Great Red, the Dragon from the Revelation and the only being who could match me in strength, with our fight being capable of ending all life. Another being who can counter me is, or was, God of the Bible, the Primordial Light and my counterpart. These days however, I go by the name of Tristan.

Many years ago, during what was called the Great War, my existence was discovered by the being known as the God of the Bible. He tried to destroy him, but I was more powerful then him. So instead he sealed me, placing thousands of powerful seals on my body and sending it to the ends of the world. That also led to God being exhausted from the seals he used, which led to his death.

But just before I was sealed, I managed to eject a portion of myself from my original body and hide on Earth. At first I had no power, but as time went on I started to regain my former strength slowly, but surely. But as my power returned, I began to have thoughts about many things. One of which was my purpose in life. I am called the Apocalyptic Beast, the one who is the fight the Great Red, the Apocalyptic Dragon, and bring forth the end to the world. But, do I really have to? Before losing my powers I never really gave much thought too anything else, just followed my natural instincts, like the beast I was called.

Now…I begin to question what is it that I really want? Do I truly want to bring an end to all existence? As I walked the Earth the past centuries since obtaining this form, I came to the conclusion that I do not know what I want. And so I have decided to simply wander the Earth, the Underworld, the Dimensional Gap, lands controlled by other mythologies, even the Heavens itself to find my answer. I have been wandering for the past 1,000 years and during those years not only have I regained my power as a whole (including being able to transform to my original form) I have learned much, about beliefs, about peace and war, about the individual thinking that exists in all beings, and about right and wrong. Now I travel, to find what I truly desire.

 **(Kuoh City, Morning)**

The sun was rising upon Kuoh City, signifying a new day. Already a few people were already up and about, heading out to their daily activities. At the same time Trihexa, or Tristan as he called himself, had just entered the city borders. He had a tall figure and was wearing an ankle-length black, hooded cloak, tattered at the bottom. The hood was currently over his head, covering most of his face and shoulder-length jet-black hair. He wore no shirt underneath his cloak, save for bandages wrapped around his chest, and black pants and knee-length black boots over his legs and feet. Despite his unique attire, no one seemed to notice him, like he wasn't there in the first place. Even though he was walking out in the open, not a single person spared him a glance or registered his presence. His feet walked on the ground without a sound.

Tristan continued walking, no actual destination in mind. His hidden face would swing side to side, as if trying to see if anything would catch his interest. He briefly stopped in front of a large facility. A school to be in fact. He paused briefly as he stared at the school for a moment. Already students and teachers were beginning to enter the school's entrance. Tristan seemed to have sensed several supernatural energy signatures around the school, and coming from several different individuals. After a minute or two of staring, the cloaked entity continued his trek.

As he kept walking, three other people were approaching him, though they were unaware of his presence. Both were girls in their late teens, and had buxom, voluptuous figures, and finally wore school uniforms. One had long red, crimson almost, hair with a single strand sticking up. She also possessed blue eyes. The other girl had long black hair tied up into a long ponytail by a yellow bow and had purple eyes. The third person was a small, petite girl, with short white hair with black cat hair clips, hazel eyes, and a blank expression on her face as she ate some candy. She walked behind the two taller girls.

The two girls appeared to have been talking about something just as Tristan walked past them. It was at that moment that three girls froze, their eyes wide and skins pale, as they sensed an incredible force of power brushing past them. Swiftly, the they spun around to find the source of the incredible power, but could see nothing. Even though the cloak person was only a few feet away from them, the girls' eyes could not see anything, and their ears could not hear anything either. It greatly unnerved them.

After a moment of silence, the redhead spoke first. "Akeno…you felt that right?" The redhead asked.

The other girl, now identified as Akeno, merely nodded slowly. "Yes Buchou, but I don't see anyone. And it feels like its disappearing now." Akeno commented. "What about you Koneko-chan?"

The white hair girl, Koneko Tojou, first year and Kuoh Academy's mascot, said nothing. She had a rare show of emotions on her face, shock, her eyes wide as she looked behind her. Just like the two older girls, she could no longer sense the incredibly large power anymore. But as a Yokai, a Nekomata to be precise, her more primal instincts, and what skills of Senjutsu she had, could still feel the lingering presence of whom or what passed by them. It was very intoxicating for her and could not help but find herself drawn to it.

"…-chan! Koneko-chan!" A voice shouted.

Koneko was snapped out of her trance as she turned to face her seniors. Both girls had curious and concern looks as they stared at the first year.

The white hair girl managed to return to her blank facial appearance. "It is nothing, Akeno-senpai, Buchou." She said quietly.

After hearing that, though still a bit suspicious, the redhead, Rias Gremory, the heir to the Gremory Clan, one of the two Great Queens of Kuoh Academy, along with Akeno Himejima, decided that they would deal with the phenomena later. Though as the three continued their trek towards Kuoh Academy, while discussing about the one Issei Hyoudou, they still could not shake off the lingering feeling that the tremendous power left on them. Koneko, though still eating her sweet, kept thinking about the presence she had sensed. There was only word she could describe the primal feeling she felt when it ran over her. "Alpha…" Koneko muttered quietly.

Tristan continued walking through the town, still having no actually destination in mind. But as he was passing by an alleyway, something caught his eye. A group of what appeared to be four thugs were ganging up on someone smaller than them, one of them holding a pocket knife in his hand. It was a nun to be exact, foreign judging by her blonde hair, and seemed to be 15 or 16 years old. While Tristan could not tell what the cause was, but it was clear that those thugs were going to cause the girl trouble. So with a sigh, Tristan made his way towards them. While at the same time dispelling the aura around him, which had hidden his presence from those around him.

The thugs had not even noticed Tristan until he put his hands on one of them. "Who the hell-?" The man was about to say before he was effectively silenced by a well aim punch to the cheek. The blow sent the man crashing in the nearby wall. The others just now noticed Tristan's presence by this point. Two of the three remaining thugs tried to charge at the cloaked person. They threw sloppy punches but were quickly dispatched by Tristan when he grabbed them by the wrists. Without missing a beat he threw the two men to the side like they were nothing. Just with the first one, both men collided with the walls of the alleyway, losing conscious immediately. The last one, the thug with the knife, seemed torn between attacking and fleeing. After a second or two, he went with the former and charged at Tristan, knife posed to deal a fatal blow.

Not the least bit fazed, Tristan, in lighting quick reflexes, swung his left arm outwards and smacked the knife out of the thug's hands. The man could only blink for a moment before he was viciously sent crashing into the ground head first. Tristan's fist hovered above the unconscious man's prone form.

Without sparing the down men a second glance, Tristan moved his eyes towards the nun. Said girl stood in her place, staring at the black haired person with a mixture of shock and awe. Tristan walked up to her, his face staring down at her form. "Are you okay?" Tristan asked in a commanding, yet gentle, voice.

Snapping out of her stupor, the blonde nodded shyly. "Y-yes thank you Mister…" She said kindly with a small smile.

Tristan raised an eyebrow when he noticed that she was speaking broken Japanese, mixed with a more fluent Italian. That was no problem for him, he had a mastery of all languages. "That is good. And the name is Tristan, Tristan False Prophet." Tristan said in Italian, surprising the blonde nun.

He was about to leave when a rumbling sound caught his ears. It did not take a genius for him to realize that it was coming from the nun's stomach, said person blushing in embarrassing.

Letting out a sigh, Tristan asked the blonde, "Would you like something to eat?"

Several minutes later the two could be seen at the park, sitting on one of the many benches. Tristan had used his powers of illusions to buy himself and the girl hot dogs and soda from one of the nearby vendors. It helped him hide his true form and trick the vendor into giving it for free. It wasn't like Tristan was lacking money, he had acquired a great amount of treasure during his centuries of travel, keeping it all in his personal dimension. But he felt like there was no point in wasting money on something like this.

Back to the present Tristan was eating a hot dog with the nun, who introduced herself as Asia Argento. Apparently she had been transferred to the town's church for reasons she could not say. Unfortunately due to her lack of being able to speak fluent Japanese, as well as being unfamiliar with this area, she was absolutely loss. Tristan also took note of a strange power within Asia, and it did not take him that long to realize that the nun was in the possession of a Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing. He figured it out when she volunteered to heal the wound on is hand, inflicted on him by the thug's knife. Of course he could heal a small wound like that easily, but said nothing.

"So tell me Asia." Tristan said, getting the blonde's attention. "Why is a nun such as you, especially holding a rare Sacred Gear, here alone, if you don't mind me asking?"

Asia was silent for a good while, clearly Tristan brought up a rather uncomfortable memory. "My apologies. You need not tell me if you do not want to." Tristan said politely.

"Mm" Asia said with a gentle smile. "I don't mind telling you Mr. Prophet. You seem like a nice person."

Tristan had little time to be taken aback by such a comment as Asia began her story. By the end of it, Tristan now had a strong desire to wipe out every church in the world. How dare they treat this poor, kind girl as an outcast! Just because she healed a Devil! And after all that time they had treated her as a 'holy maiden'. Did the people at the church even know that a Sacred Gear affected all races? Asia did not even know that the person was a devil in the first place, so how can they blame the fault on her for trying to help a person in need? Truly the prejudice of people, race be damned, never ceased to disgust Tristan. However seeing the upset look on Asia's face, clearly from bringing up bad memories, stayed Tristan's hand. Despite having little social interaction in the past centuries, the Apocalyptic Beast knew that the young girl needed comfort. So he placed a hand on Asia's shoulder, getting the blonde to look at him.

"What happened then was not your fault. You had no idea that the person was a devil and you were just trying to do the right thing." Tristan began. "The people of the church were idiots, for being blind by their prejudice and blaming you for using a power gifted you for a reason."

"W-what reason would that be, Mr. Prophet?" Asia asked, listening with great concentration.

Tristan looked at his hands, speaking in a soft tone. "From what I can tell Twilight Healing is a Sacred Gear that heals all the user wishes to heal, to protect. So it would make sense for it to be reborn within a person that possesses a kind heart. Someone who does not bound themselves to things such as grudges, prejudice, allegiance, species, or beliefs. But someone who desires to help all those around them, no matter who or what, in short, a kind person." He turned his red eyes at Asia again. "And you Asia, are a kind person. You should not be shamed by your decision to help that devil. Instead, feel pride for doing what you believed was right."

By then the nun had tears threatening to spill down her face. Never in her whole life, before or after being cast out, had anyone said such kind, heartwarming words to her. People had always commended her just because of her powers, not of who she was. To hear those words from this person, it brought so much happiness to her that she was at a loss for words. The only thing that could come out of her mouth were, "Thank you…"

The rest of the time the two ate in comfortable silence. Eventually after buying Asia ice cream, the two went their separate ways. As he walked away from the nun, Tristan felt strangely pleased with himself, as if a burden has been lifted up from his shoulders. But at the same time, he felt like something bad was going to happen in the near future. _'Perhaps I should stick around longer.'_ Tristan thought to himself as he cloaked himself in his aura again, hiding his presence once more.

 **(Four Days Later)**

' _I think this is the longest I stayed in a single place.'_ Tristan mused to himself as he sat on a tree branch, the leaves hiding his form from the people below. Not like they could see him anyway. Whenever he activated his nonexistence aura, his body became completely undetectable to the naked eye. No one could detect his presence, even those who were highly trained in sensing presences would be able to find them. If he was near them then they might be able to, but they would still be unable to see his physical form. Basically he was invisible, imperceptible, and intangible while still remaining tangible. The only people who could possibly sense him fully would be senjutsu users, as he could not cloak his ki, and that is only those with incredible skills in the art.

Back to the present, Tristan was debating on what to do. He hadn't really done much to be honest, minus killing a Stray Devil that, unfortunately for it, ran into him, and unintentionally meeting a group of young Devils. Though they had not seen him since he cloaked his presence and left before they could even search for him.

His thoughts were broken when he felt the pulse of several, albeit weaker to his, energy sources. One felt of holy energy, except corrupted, meaning that the person was a Fallen Angel, and the other was a rather weak demonic energy source. A scream of pain soon followed after followed by one of shock and concern. It was near his position and Tristan was curious as to why Devils and Fallen Angels would be fighting in broad daylight. So without a sound, he faded into the shadows to see the action. A few seconds later he reappeared behind some trees and bushes, just away from the opening where the energy sources. What he saw surprised Tristan.

Floating above a fountain was a black winged female Fallen Angel. She was clad in a revealing outfit that looked like leather straps, spiked shoulder pads and high heel boots that only covered the necessary parts. In her hand was what Tristan recognized as a spear of light, the basic weapon of Angels and Fallen Angels. Though it had a red-like color. The look on her face was one of arrogance and pride, like everyone else was beneath her. She had an evil smirk on her face as she stared down at her down opponent.

Said person was kneeling on the ground opposite of her. It was a boy, who couldn't be no more than 16 or 17. He had brown hair and wore a school uniform. Tristan summarized that this person was the Devil from whom he sensed the weak demonic energy from. The young boy also had blood coming from his mouth, and even more blood coming out of a hole in his chest. Most likely the Fallen Angel had pierced his body with one of her light spears.

But what surprised him was a third person there, and it was none other than Asia. She ran towards the boy's side and began healing the wound in his chest. As she did the Fallen Angel kept talking in an arrogant tone towards the wounded Devil and nun. Extending his enhanced hearing, Tristan managed to hear the next several words as Asia showed a look of defeat.

"…I understand." The nun said weakly as she began making her way towards the fallen.

"Asia, no!" The brown haired boy cried in angst. He tried to reach out to her, only to have Asia silently brush his hand aside as she walked away from him.

"Issei…" Asia began as she stared at said boy with a side smile. "Today was a lot of fun. Thank you, for everything."

"ASIA!" Issei howled, the young devil watched in despair as the Fallen Angel's black wings wrapped around Asia and the two disappeared from sight.

Tristan ignored the howls of despair and anger released from the devil. The Apocalyptic Beast knew right away that whatever the Fallen Angel had in stored for Asia, it was not good. Acting swiftly Tristan made his way out of the park. He did not have to guess where Asia was being taken. The only place the Fallen Angel would have a base would be the same place that Asia was looking for the day Tristan met her: the church at the edge of town.

 **(That Night)**

Tristan was moving through the path at a face pace. His black cloaked blended in well with the night sky as it fluttered in the breeze. Though it was hard to see, the air around Tristan was becoming heavier with each step he took. The rage was obvious in the Apocalyptic Beast's eyes, as Tristan glared at the path ahead. His trek was stopped though as three figures appeared from the sky before him.

"Well what do we have here?" An arrogant voice asked.

Tilting his cloaked head up a little, Tristan took noticed of the three Fallen Angels that had appeared before him. The one who spoke right now was a young blonde girl, wearing a Gothic Lolita dress. Her hands were on her hips as she looked down cockily at Tristan. Besides her were two more fallen; one was another female, though older and well-endowed. She had long blue hair and wore a very revealing dress. The third was the only male and he appeared to be middle age, had black hair and wore a blue fedora and hat.

"One of those devils? I can't tell what's more surprising: that you were foolish enough to come, or foolish enough to come alone." The blonde said with a sneer.

"The power he is releasing is not of a Devil, but it is strong." The only male said as he stared at Tristan, trying to gauze his level, before smirking. "Heh, this could actually be a fun fight."

"Whatever, let's just kill him and be done with it." The other female said with a huff. She then summoned a spear of light, with the other two following.

Tristan looked at them for a moment before continuing forward towards the church. The three Fallen Angels stumbled in midair at the hooded man's casual dismissal of them. He did not even look back at them as he walked pass the three.

"You bastard! How dare you ignore us!" The blonde, Mittlet, shouted in anger. When Tristan gave no response, only continue walking, she snapped and threw her spear straight towards Tristan's back. But just as the spear was about to hit, its form began to break before completely dispersing into nothing. Mittlet could only gap while Tristan kept walking as if nothing happened.

"What just happened?" Kalawarner, the taller female, demanded. Instead she and Dohnaseek, the male fallen angel, formed their own spears and threw them at Tristan. Again the cloaked being simply disrupted the flow of energy in the spears and in an instant the two spears dispersed into light particles.

The Fallen Angels were speechless, unable to come up with some logical explanation of how this person, whom they deemed inferior to themselves, was able to negate their attacks. But they had little time to think on it as Tristan suddenly disappeared from the ground. Surprised, the three fallen looked around wildly for some sign of the cloaked person.

"I was feeling rather merciful and decided not to kill you three. Did not see you worth the time." Tristan said from his position in the air behind three.

The fallen angels spun around, their eyes wide as they looked at Tristan floating in the air beside them. Before they could react, Tristan raised up his right index finger. Dark energy began to form around the fingertip. "But you guys are just way too annoying."

The fallen angels did not even get the chance to scream as Tristan fired a beam of darkness. The darkness consumed their bodies completely and in a matter of seconds, vaporized them, leaving nothing left. With that done, Tristan disappeared in a flash of shadows, and quickly reappeared right in front of the church's old wooden door. Without wasting time Tristan placed his left hand on the door. In an instant, the wooden door disintegrated, turning into dust, allowing Tristan to walk right on in.

"Hey! Haven't ya ever heard of knocking before, ya fucker?" A male, and crazed, voice asked.

The inside of the church was dark, lightened only by the light coming from the moon outside. But that meant little to Tristan, for his enhanced vision allowed him to see through the dark easily. It helped him find the source of the voice. Said source was a young male with white hair, red eyes and wore what appeared to be priest clothing. In his left hand, the man held a pistol. And in the right, was a light sword. Despite wearing priest clothing, it did not take a genius to figure out that this young man was insane. Obviously he was a rogue exorcist, which Tristan confirmed after reading the Freed's, the man's name, mind.

Just like with the fallen angels, Tristan ignored the man's ranting as he looked around the abandoned church. Eventually, he managed to lock onto Asia's presence. It was coming from the altar, most likely a hidden passage. Without missing a beat Tristan began walking towards the altar.

"Are you ignoring me shitty devil?!" Freed demanded as the silent cloaked being continued forward, heading towards the rogue exorcist at the same time. Still not getting a response, Freed prepared to cut Tristan down, a psychotic grin on his face. "Well if ya an't going to answer me, then I'll cut you down limb by limb and have you scream for-"

Whatever Freed was going to say next was cut off when Tristan, without sparing him a glance, smacked Freed to the side with a simple flick of his wrist. The incredible blow sent Freed flying backwards, crashing into the wall and then buried underneath some rubble. Once that was done Tristan morphed into shadows and entered through the hidden door inside the altar. Tristan made his way down some stairs before eventually ending up in a large underground room. It was filled with rogue exorcists and at the other end was what appeared to be a sacrificial altar. A large cross was on it, and beside it was the same skimpy clad Fallen Angel, while tied to the cross, was an unconscious Asia.

"Welcome little-" the Fallen Angel began. Her eyes were closed at the time so she did not see who it really was until she opened them. "Who are you?" She demanded, having expected those devils to come.

"I'm here for Asia." Tristan said, not responding to the Fallen Angel's question.

"So you're a friend of hers." The fallen commented. "No matter. I don't know how you got past my comrades or Freed, but you're too late. I already have my prize." She said, shrugging Tristan off as if he was a fly. A green glow could be seen on her hands and revealed a pair of rings, one on each pointer finger. Tristan knew that it was Twilight Healing, and that meant Asia was dead. But that only angered the Apocalyptic Beast more.

" **I wasn't asking."** Tristan retorted, his voice having gotten deeper and more menacing. His red eyes glowed viciously underneath the hood. All the exorcists shivered and subconsciously took a step back. Even the fallen couldn't help but feel a bit of fear, dread creeping up her spine. Somehow, she managed to keep in conceal with her usual air of superiority.

"Don't think you can intimidate me human." She said. "Kill him." She ordered with a wave of her hand.

"Yes Raynare-sama!" All the rogue exorcists cried in unison. As one they all pulled out their weapons and the room was lighten up like a Christmas tree. Light swords were in the hands of every rogue exorcists, with a few carrying pistols, loaded with bullets of light. As one they all charged towards Tristan, who did not seem the least bit concerned.

As fast as lightning, Tristan swiped his arms outwards to the side. A flash of silver could be seen as he did so but the exorcists had no time to react. A second after that, the heads of the nearby exorcists flew off from their bodies, followed by sprays of blood. This made the others pause as they watched their now headless comrades' bodies hit the floor. In Tristan's hands were a pair of what looked like sickle-like shotel **(A/N: For those that have seen Diablo 3: Reaper of Souls, imagine them like Malthael's weapons).** The sleek blades were now sporting blood from the recent kills.

"W-what the hell?" Raynare exclaimed, startled by this turn of events.

Not wasting any time, Tristan launched himself forward, his cloak flying in the breeze, his hood falling off, revealing his shoulder length black, crimson tipped hair. The exorcists had no time to react as he cut down any in his path. The dual weapons would either behead, cut them in half, or Tristan would impale the exorcists roughly and then toss them aside with ease. He was moving at a speed that made him almost invisible and not a single exorcist could follow his movements as he continued cutting them down like grass.

"W-what in the Grigori's name is this?!" Raynare shouted, fear beginning to consume her. She quickly formed a spear of light and with impressive accuracy, threw it at Tristan's moving form.

But just as the spear was going to make contact, Tristan's body began to shift. It soon transformed into a large mass of thick, black, smoke. The spear hit the smoke but was quickly swallowed by the darkness. Everyone looked up in a mixture of awe and horror as the black smoke began to move, red glowing dots appearing at what looked like a giant serpent's body, but had the head of a lion's. Before any of them could react, the smoke began to spread out, consuming every exorcists in its path, sparing Raynare for the finale.

Raynare could only stare in horror as the billow of smoke consumed her followers. They would scream as the smoke consumed them. And then as the smoke passed their forms, the rogue exorcists would drop dead, their skin's pale white, and eyes wide, as if the life had been sucked right out of them. Many tried to do damage to it with their bullets and swords. But it proved useless as the black essence merely absorbed the attacks.

As the last of the exorcists was killed, the black smoke began to circle around the altar, surrounding it and cutting off Raynare's escape. The Fallen Angel could only watch in horror as Tristan's original body walked out of smoke and headed towards her. In his left hand was one of his shotel. Slowly Tristan made his way towards Raynare and Asia's corpse.

"G-get away! Get away from me!" Raynare cried. Panic, she formed another spear of light and threw it at Tristan. But it proved futile as the spear just went through Tristan's body, said person not the least bit faze. A split second later Tristan's right hand reached out and gripped Raynare's throat in a tight grip.

At that moment, Raynare formed a third spear, thinking that now that Tristan was touching her, he couldn't become intangible. But to her horror, she found out that it was not the case. Because as she thrust the spear into Tristan's chest, she saw that it went through him again, and his grip on her only tightened. Raynare was roughly brought out of her shock when she found herself facing Tristan's glowing, menacing red eyes.

"Listen very closely," Tristan said in a voice that gave off 'you do what I say' tone. "You have two choices. 1) You can hand me the Twilight Healing now and leave with your life. Or 2) resist me and I kill you and take the Sacred Gear from your corpse. Either way, you lose."

Raynare clenched her teeth. As much as her pride wanted to refuse, she knew that she had lost. And at the moment, her life was more important than her pride. Defeated, she lifted her hands and deposited the rings that made Twilight Healing. The rings still glowed green as they levitated just a few inches away from Tristan's palm. Without even blinking, Tristan tossed Raynare's form to the side, while the black smoke around the altar dissipated. Not wasting anytime, Raynare extended her wings and took off, not even looking back.

Tristan though paid her little heed. With a single swing of his blade, the chains hold Asia's corpse broke, allowing him to grab her body gently into his arms. His head shifted up as he felt Devil energy signatures up above and Raynare's getting further and further away. After grabbing the coat of a nearby dead exorcists and wrapping it around Asia's form so she was decency, Tristan made his way out of the underground chamber.

 **(Above, with Rias's Peerage)**

The younger sister of Sirzechs Lucifer knew something was up the moment she spotted the retreating form of the Fallen Angel whom killed Issei leave the church. Judging by the speed she was going at, whatever it was that scared her must have been formidable.

Originally, she had been against going to help Asia, despite Issei's pleas. Besides the fact that the nun was not a devil, attacking a group of Fallen Angels out of the blue could have severe consequences, even leading to war. But that changed when she and the rest of her peerage felt a pulse of incredible power, followed by the disappearance of several much weaker energy sources, bearing resemblance to Fallen Angels. It felt like demonic energy, but much darker and older, as if something ancient had awakened and was making itself known. The amount of energy Rias sensed was on par or maybe greater than her older brother, the Maou Sirzechs Lucifer's, power. And she had the dreadful feeling that this was only a sample.

Despite the fear she was feeling build up inside of her, Rias knew that she had to investigate as it was in her territory. As she took her peerage with her, she found out that it was coming from the same church that was being used as a base by the Fallen Angels. So in a way, Issei was able to go with his mission to save Asia. Rias had to admit, despite his perverted tendencies, Issei's determination to save the nun was…admirable.

However it turned out that no battle was necessary. For as the peerage entered the church, taking note of the large pile of rubble to the side, they found themselves facing the source of the incredible, dark power. Despite not seeing him physically before (She still had no idea how he remained unseen) the tall, jet-black haired man before her peerage was the same person from several days ago. The aura he gave off was the same and even more intimidating up close.

But her thoughts were cut off when Rias heard her pawn gasp. It was then the Gremory heiress noticed that the tall man had something, or rather someone, in his arms. It was none other than the motionless form of Asia Argento, her body wrapped gently in the garbs of an exorcist. However just because the sight of the deceased nun made Issei lower his guard, did not mean the others did. Rias already had a sphere of Power of Destruction, the ability she inherited from her mother, at the ready. Akeno had changed into her miko attire, and electricity emitted from her hands. Her knight, the blonde prince charming of Kuoh, Yuuto Kiba, had summoned one of his swords and gripped it with both hands. And finally her Rook, Koneko, got into a fighting stance, fist raised. Though Rias noticed that Koneko's eyes seemed to look at the unknown figure out of curiosity rather than as a possible threat.

Back with Tristan, said person was not the least bit fazed by the gathered group of young devils. They were hardly a threat to someone of his calibers, he could easily dispatch them as he did with those Fallen Angels and exorcists from before. He just continued walking forward towards Issei, Asia's corpse still in his arms. Ignoring the curious and fearful looks of the other devils, Tristan carefully deposited Asia's body into Issei's arms. Then he held out the rings of Twilight Healing to Rias to take, who did so hesitatingly.

The redhead seemed confused by this, so Tristan elaborated. "I know you possess a Bishop piece, young Devil. I suggest you use it wisely." Tristan explained, having read Rias's mind.

Ignoring Rias's shocked face, Tristan calmly walked past the gathered young devils. Just as he was about to shadow travel a soft, monotone voice called out to him. "…Who are you?"

Turning his head slightly, Tristan saw that it was the small white haired girl, Koneko Toujou her name was from what his mind reading could gather. Her face retained an apathetic appearance, but he could tell that beneath that there was a look of authentic curiosity and some sort of attraction perhaps. The Apocalyptic Beast could also tell that she was more then just a reincarnated Devil. _'A Nekomata? No, a Nekoshou. Interesting to see such a rare species being reincarnated as a Devil.'_ Tristan thought to himself.

Seeing how the others were somewhat mildly curious of what or who he was, Tristan merely said these four words. "I am the beast." And with that he faded into the shadows, leaving behind several confused and suspicious young Devils.

 **So what do you guys think? I believe I did very well with this chapter. Let me know if you guys want me to do a bio of Tristan/Trihexa (i.e. for powers, appearance, personality etc). Pairings are undecided though he and Koneko will have a relationship but not in the pairing kind of way. You'll see later on.**

 **Review!**

 **Wacko12**


	2. Tristan Fall Prophet's Bio

**I just figured I do a profile chapter of Tristan anyway. Hope you guys enjoy it and be sure to review!**

 **Name:** Tristan Fall Prophet

 **Alias:** The Devil, Satan, Dark Lord, the First Dark Lord, Emperor of the Underworld, Ruler of Hell, Sin of Wrath, 666 (Trihexa), Apocalyptic Beast, the Anti-God, King Ban, Dracula, King of Beasts, Emperor Beast of the Apocalypse, Primordial Void and the Black Beast.

 **Species:** Anti-God, Devil (Formerly)

 **Age:** Unknown

 **Background:** Long before the Great War between the Three Factions, before he was known as Trihexa, Tristan was once Satan, the counterpart of God and the first Devil. While God took control over Heaven, Satan submitted Hell under his control, creating the Nine Circles for the souls of sinners to remain and be punish, along with Hell Chains to bind them there. He later gave birth to the Devils that would form the 72 Pillars and the Extra Demon families and can be referred to as their God in a way. Every single pure-blood and half-blood Devil can locate their origins towards Satan if they look hard enough. Satan formed a ruling council that consisted of himself and the first six Devils he created: Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, Asmodeus, Belphegor, and Mammon, the former having been an Angel before he was cast from Heaven by God of the Bible. He named them the Seven Deadly Sins, with himself holding the title as the Sin of Wrath with Lucifer, the Sin of Pride, as his right hand man. As the Devil grew as a species, it was through Satan's will that they remained unified and under him the Devils eliminated or drove ancient and older demons back to the edge of Hell, to die and be forgotten. Satan later turned a large portion of Hell into the Underworld, the place where Devils could live and thrive. He and his forces would also clash many times with Heaven and his brother and counterpart, God of the Bible, the Primordial Light, as well as other mythologies.

Sometime after completing his conquest of Hell, some parts of Earth and creating the Underworld, Satan created the 72 Pillars. They were created from his 72 generals, granting them and their families' nobility along with vast land and wealth as thanks for their service to him and so they may help him and the Deadly Sins run the Underworld. He also bestowed each general an ability, which would pass onto their descendants. Such as abilities included the Sitri's affinity for water, the Phenex's flame manipulation and regenerative abilities, the Gremory's superior magical control, Abaddon's Power of Hole, Belial's Worthlessness, Balam's super strength and magic resistance, the taming abilities of the Bune, Vapula, and Furcas, and finally the Bael's Power of Destruction, a variation of Satan's Primordial Darkness. Satan personally bestowed the rank of Great King to Zekram Bael, his greatest and most loyal general, as well as founder of the Bael Clan.

However years later Satan was betrayed. Four of the other sins, Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus, staged a coup with half of the Pillars on their side. With the aid of Lilith, Satan's daughter, whom he allowed Lucifer to marry as a sign of friendship between the two sins, the conspirators managed to defeat Satan. The traitors also killed the other two sins, Mammon and Belphegor, since they remained loyal to Satan (however Belphegor's family managed to survive and become an Extra Demon Family). Once they took control of the Underworld, the now named Four Great Satans imprisoned Satan in a place that would be later called the Bermuda Triangle. Ironically the pillars that sided with the four remaining Sins, now calling themselves Great Satans, were the same pillars that would side with their descendants during the Devil Civil War against the Anti-Satan Faction, centuries later.

The other remaining Pillars remained neutral or loyal to Satan. And while the latter tried to resist the Four Great Satans, they were eventually forced into submission. By the time of the Great War, everyone had forgotten about Satan, Mammon, Belphegor, and the Seven Deadly Sins. The only ones who would remember them were the Satans, their descendants, and Zekram, who remained loyal to Satan and even long after retirement, would plot revenge against the Maou's descendant for betraying his Emperor.

Before he was sealed, Satan took the away his gift of immortality from the four former Sins, sentencing them to die of age rather then live forever like the Archangels of God. Only Lucifer managed to survive this fate, though his powers waned over time. He would live until the Great War, killed secretly by Zekram. Said person would also try to find Satan but had no luck, and would never forget his failure of being unable to protect his Emperor. Satan also foresaw that the Pillars who betrayed him would suffer extinction for their crimes against him. That would come true as many of said families were nearly destroyed during the Great War and the Devil Civil War.

Despite being sealed away, Satan's influence was not fully contained though. Filled with rage at this betrayal, Satan's essence began to leak out from his prison and spread across the Earth. Eventually, many beasts gained sentience and human form, with some taking up the names Yokai, while others, such as werewolves and vampires, were born. Other creatures came to existence like orcs, trolls, goblins, wraiths, and so forth began to arise as well from the Primordial Darkness. Humans and even other deities were soon affected, now showing dark intentions and sinful traits, resulting in many conflicts.

At the same time, the negative energies of all living beings, in both the Underworld, Earth, Heaven and other realms, began to be drawn towards Satan. By the time the Great War began, Satan had broken free of his prison. But he was transformed into a massive beast, now called 666 (Trihexa) the Apocalyptic Beast, becoming one of the two strongest beings in existence, on par with the Great Red, the Apocalypse Dragon. With his mind clouded by rage and madness, Trihexa would have clashed with Great Red, ending all existence, if not for the intervention of God of the Bible. Through an exhausting battle, God had managed to seal his former nemesis (though he did not know that Trihexa and Satan were the same being) by placing a thousand seals on him.

However, what God did not know, was that his sealing had instead allowed Trihexa to regain his sanity and memories before reverting him back into a form similar to when he was Satan, much to his brother's surprise. Though severely weakened, Trihexa knew that in time his powers would return. Before God and Satan could fight again, another problem arose. The constant fighting between the factions, as well as the battle between him and God, resulted in the summoning of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. The Horsemen were sent to punish the Three Factions for the Great War and wipe out them and all life. But they were stopped by God and Trihexa who sealed them at what is called "the ends of the world". While successful, the Horsemen would eventually return when another Great War or something of a similar level broke out. Furthermore the sealing took much of God's remaining powers and he was forced to go into hiding, in order to conserve his strength while making the world believe he was dead. Meanwhile Trihexa went into isolation, hiding himself from all other eyes.

While the war still raged on during the age of King Arthur, Trihexa fell in love with a woman named Elaine, and desired too be with her after she returned his feelings, even when she learned of what he truly was. He married her under the guise of Ban and the two bore a son named Lancelot while also becoming the brother of King Bors through bonds of brotherhood. In his desire to be with Elaine even onto death, Trihexa became human by sealing his powers into a sword he craft himself, Coreiseuse (wrathful). He would also become the father of Hector after being tricked to bed Lady de Maris, though he bore no ill will towards Hector and helped raised him as best he could. When he was near death after his kingdom was attacked by Frankish King Claudus, Trihexa regained his powers after Elaine shattered Coreiseuse, allowing the Apocalyptic Beast to return. As such Trihexa would go into isolation while Elaine took an infant Lancelot to safety. Years later, Trihexa would take his son's sword, Arondight, and claimed the sword as his own. At the same time, his identity was discovered by Merlin, and the two formed a pact.

After that Trihexa would follow his nature as a beast of the apolcalypse and took part in several major conflicts of battle such as the Crusades, the Sengoku Era, and both World Wars and more, taking the souls of the ones who died in those battles. In between those events Trihexa would reemerge in the form of a vampire, calling himself Dracula or Vlad Tepes, and Vlad the Impaler. His actions would mark him as the strongest vampire in history, and cause the species to multiply greatly across the Earth. He would also unintentionally cause the birth of the Tepes Faction, a Vampire faction that was male dominated. Furthermore his malice that he had released centuries ago effected the forces of nature, causing senjutsu users to suffer the chance of corruption. Later on he would once more go into hiding, trying to find a new purpose in his life. This time he took the name Tristan Fall Prophet.

 **Appearance:** Tristan normally appears as a young man with a lean muscular build and is around six to seven feet tall and has fair skin though it appears pale at times. He has dark red eyes with cat-like pupils and black shoulder-length hair. Finally, though not visible, Tristan has numerous scars on his body, from the seals God had placed on him. They only appear when he exerts his aura sometimes, and take on a reddish black color, making him appear demonic. Tristan can also take on his true form, a demonic humanoid being covered in an aura of his Primordial Darkness.

 **Personality:** (Normally): Stoic, Serious, and/or Laid Back. Prone fits of rage and/or insanity. (To Friends): Kind, Protective, and Caring. (To Enemies): Cruel, Sadistic, and Merciless

 **Likes:** Sweets, Loyalty, Elaine, Travel, Friends, Coffee, any kind of Alcohol, and Fighting

 **Dislikes:** Sours, Traitors, Wars, Genocide, Tea, Perverts, the Church, Prejudice, Arrogance, and those who hold grudges towards those not responsible for the actions of others.

 **Abilities:** As the creator of Devils, the embodiment of Primordial Darkness, and the nemesis of God of the Bible, Tristan is one of the most powerful beings in existence. Even before becoming Trihexa, Tristan was nigh-immune to the usual weaknesses of a Devil (i.e. crosses, holy water, divine weapons, and light element). The only things that could possibly harm him are the powers of a god-level combatant. However after becoming the Apocalyptic Beast, he became completely unaffected by holy objects, since he was no longer a Devil or sunlight despite having created the vampires. Having removed the seals God placed on him, Tristan's powers have returned to being on par with Great Red, making him even stronger then the Infinite Dragon God, Ophis and any other entities too. In fact it would require both Ophis and Great Red, with them at full strength, to defeat Tristan. He also gained several new abilities upon transforming into Trihexa, such as the ability to control gravity, weather, create explosions and cause destabilization in people's energy and powers.

 **Vast Demonic Power:** Being the progenitor of the Devil race and the first Emperor of the Underworld, Tristan has demonic power beyond imagining greater than Satan-Class. When he was Satan, his power was greater than all the Deadly Sins combined and was on par with God. It was only through deception, cunning and Lilith's betrayal were the four Maous capable of defeating him. After becoming Trihexa, Tristan's demonic powers inherited a more bestial aura and increased even further. Just releasing a normal aura can drive weaker beings insane. It comes to the point that when Tristan only uses one-third of his powers, it is enough to overwhelm several combatants that are at the level of Ultimate Class Devil. When releasing 50% of his powers, Tristan can fight evenly against the Infinite Dragon God, Ophis. And at full power, Tristan is on par with Great Red, if not greater. In truth, both Great Red and Ophis would have to be at full strength _and_ fight together to defeat Tristan when he utilizes his full power. Whenever he exerts his power, others sometimes describe it as an endless black ocean. In fact he can focus his demonic power to unleash a powerful concussive force that can physically blow enemies back and cause external and internal damage.

 **Primordial Darkness:** Tristan's primary power is his manipulation of the Primordial Darkness, where all darkness and shadows originate from. As such, only a light like the Primordial Light is capable of standing against it, as any other sources will be consumed in seconds. Tristan can release the dark energy as different forms (i.e. solid, liquid or gaseous) for both offense and defense. Depending on Tristan's mood, the dark energies can instantly kill someone, disintegrating them at a molecular level similar to the Power of Destruction. Along with that he can use darkness for traveling and healing too, and when doing so, his body turns into shadows, becoming his own personal void, storing things in his body and bringing them out at will. Finally, Tristan can create solid weapons that can go from melee to range weapons such as firearms. He favorite weapons consist of a pair of large sickle-like shotel and a pair of black M1911 Colt Pistols, the latter shooting devastating bullets of darkness that can harm any being.

 **Smoke Manipulation:** Connected to his power of Primordial Darkness, Tristan can create as well as manipulate black smoke. He can also turn his own body into smoke, allowing him to become intangible and obscure his enemies' vision. He can also give the smoke corrosion and poisonous attributes, rotting everything in his path or draining the life force of people, killing them instantly unless they possess an incredibly strong life force. The smoke can also grab onto objects and people too.

 **Nonexistent Physiology:** A move Tristan calls Null Aura and is connected to his Primordial Darkness. He can cloak his body in an aura that makes him intangible, imperceptible, and/or invisible. Thus his presence is hidden from all, and only skilled senjutsu users can detect him, since he cannot cloak his ki. He can phase through objects and people with ease, while at the same time being able to grab onto other things as if he was still tangible and can slip by barriers and watchers. Tristan can also use this on other people by making physical contact with them.

 **Hell-Fire:** The black flames of hell can burn anything, even other flames. This is Tristan's second most used ability, one he possessed when he was Satan. It is a power that has been lost since the end of the Great War, and while there are a few beings who can use weaker versions, Tristan is the only one alive who can use the true flames of hell at their full potential. Along with the usual styles of fighting with flames, Tristan can use these flames to form constructs and can manipulate existing hell-flames too. These flames are the only match against Holy Fire, as Hell-fire can even burn the flames of the phoenix. Tristan's control over hell-fire is so great he can burn holy objects and the flames cannot be extinguish unless he commands them too.

 **Hell Lordship:** As the original and strongest Devil, Satan, Tristan is capable of manipulating all of Hell as he pleases, just as God can manipulate Heaven. This is what separated him from the other Sins and the current Maous because none of them could ever control Hell like he could. Tristan was able to turn parts of Hell into the Underworld, allowing the Devils to live there with his blessings and create the Nine Circles to contain the souls of sinners. It is also why Heaven nor any other forces could conquer Hell because Tristan could destroy their armies in an instant. Even after being imprisoned and becoming Trihexa, Tristan still remains complete control over Hell and thus can change the landscape and even the weather itself. He could even create demons, as well as summon the dead and then easily erase their existence. An army would be powerless against Tristan when facing him in Hell as his powers increase while there.

 **Hell's Chain:** Another of Tristan's original powers as Satan. Tristan can manifest the Hell's Chains that he used to forge the Nine Circles to imprison the souls of sinners, in order to ensure that the souls could not run rampant and destroy Underworld and in essence, all of Hell, which would also result in them eventually overflowing into all of Creation. These chains can bind nearly anything, including Gods and other powerful individuals. They also enable Tristan to absorb the life-force and eventually the soul of anyone that the chains bind and be absorbed into his body or transferred to another but is limited to Devils for the life force to be transferred.

 **Elemental Manipulation:** Like others, Tristan can also manipulate the elements. However as the original Devil and Satan, Tristan is only capable of using the darker, destructive, and consuming aspects of elements as well as making them immune to their usual weaknesses. Doing so allows Tristan to cause more damage to his enemies. Tristan's control over this power is so great he can cause disasters (i.e. blizzards, earthquakes, tsunamis, tornadoes, and thunderstorms) to destroy entire armies and even cities, befitting his name as the Apocalyptic Beast. Tristan also created his own technique called **Perfect Storm** , which basically is when he releases all the natural disasters at once, causing immense devastation and destruction, which is why he is called the Anti-God as this is nothing but cataclysmic, leaving nearly no life in its wake.

 **Gravity Manipulation:** Tristan can also control gravity for offensive and defensive ways. His skills with it is so potent, to the point that he can even create miniature or large black holes. Other forms including spheres or beams of gravity with various effects. This allows him to also levitate people and objects or crushing them from existence. He has limited control on vectors, being capable of repelling or attracting his targets.

 **Sound Manipulation:** Tristan has the power to unleash sound waves for different purposes. Mainly he uses it to release sonic waves that can cause vibrations, which he can do through any medium, and can cause severe damage to Tristan's surroundings and enemies. Another variant is that he can release sonic roars that can cause great amount of damage to anyone or anything in its path, as well as cause temporary deafness.

 **Poison Manipulation:** Tristan can emit poison in the form of miasma gas or in a solid form. The poison is deadly to many beings but more specifically lethal to those with holy energies such as Angels and even Fallen Angels, due to their relationship to God of the Bible.

 **Torment:** An ability Tristan possessed when he was Satan. He can cause immense pain onto a victim both physically and mentally to the point of breaking their will or outright killing them. This can also be used to open up old wounds on the body and on the mind. It is a brutal power and Tristan uses it only on those who have truly angered him.

 **Power Bestowal and Erasure:** Tristan can bestow powers onto others, even bring them back to life, but only if they are connected to him (such as Devils, Yokai, Vampires, Werewolves and other creatures he gave birth too). It is also possible to do so with humans who wield Sacred Gears since their body would be able to handle Tristan's power. However other species, especially Angels, would die if Tristan tried to give them powers. He can also take away said powers whenever he wants so long as said person is nearby. That would either weaken the victims severely or kill them. This power can also be used to heal others as well as Tristan and can even increase their life force and give them a power boost, unlocking their untapped potential.

 **Life Creation:** While his abilities in this subject are not on par with God, Tristan can create demonic creatures at will, sometimes in combination with his darkness and give them life and form. Tristan primarily likes to create different kinds of animals from his body or from his clothes and let them attack the enemy for him such as lions, snakes, wolves, bears, birds, jaguars, leopard and dragon. He can also bring inanimate objects to life as well, such as trees, the ground, and even weapons. This basically allows Tristan to create his own army in an instant and even grant them unique abilities and semi-sentience though they are always under his control. When he is in Hell, his powers over the creation of life become even greater, which is how he was able to create the Devils.

 **Necromancy:** A power similar to his ability to create life, Tristan can also bring the dead back to fight for him. That also includes reanimating corpses nearby. The undead include the souls he has absorbed over the years as he wandered the world, either killed by him or not. The undead can have their appearance altered and unique souls can retain their skills and powers too. Tristan can also resurrect people but it is limited to the fact that he needs both the person's body as well as being there at the time of death in order to acquire the soul before it passes on. Sometimes he likes to do a psychological attack with this, summoning the deceased of those whom his opponents know. That way he can lower his enemies morality and crush them quicker.

 **Telekinesis:** Tristan can use telekinetic abilities at a master level. He can perform levitations on objects and people as well as repulsion and attraction. Along with that Tristan can unleash incredible telekinetic blasts and crush or cut any material. Tristan can only use the basic abilities of telekinesis, but when he combines it with his demonic energy, he can use it with overwhelming power.

 **Telepathy:** Possessing incredible telepathic abilities, Tristan can communicate via mind with anyone from a great distance. He can also read the minds of nearly anyone, including their emotions, penetrating through any mental barriers with ease. Tristan sometimes sends mental images to distract his enemies with realistic illusions.

 **Absorption:** Tristan can absorb the life force of anyone nearby such as plants and people. This includes the souls of the living and dead too. He can also do this through his other powers or merely from touching someone. It also involves attacks that are made from life force energy. This is sometimes used to heal Tristan and restore some of his strength. Another form of energy he can absorb is light energy as long as it is weaker than his darkness and demonic energies too, as the latter originated from him.

 **Familiar Summoning:** Tristan also possesses familiars, just like other Devils do. However he has a total of six familiars and they are the other members of the Deadly Sins. He had collected their souls after they were killed and only summon them when he has to. They do not have control over their own bodies and do not possesses free will and barely any sentience. However they can act on their own and possess their full powers and abilities.

 **Destabilization:** After becoming Trihexa, Tristan can now destabilize almost all nearby powers and energy. This can range from causing attacks to lose their shape and be negated, making his enemy's powers become unstable and harm themselves, cause molecules to become unstable and break apart or transmute matter, disrupting a person's perception of reality, generating radiation or environmental destabilization and even destabilize the equilibrium of the fundamental forces in the universe.

 **Explosion Inducement:** Tristan can cause explosions by sending volatile energy through mediums such as the air, ground and water as well as charge up kinetic energy, internal energy in person or object, and cause combustion inducement with hellfire. He can also use darkness to create explosions too. Along with explosions Tristan is also capable of causing implosions that can be followed by explosions, such as absorbing things and then expelling them at a quick and violent speed. When focused, Tristan can cause another person's energies to internally explode, with the higher the energy the more damage is done.

 **Shapeshifting:** Tristan can change his appearance as he pleases. This also includes changing his clothes as well. He can turn from a human being to an animal. For the latter, his preferred form is a large black lion with a dark red mane with a pair of small black horns on his forehead and blood red claws. He can also transform back into his form of the Apocalyptic Beast, 666 (Trihexa).

 **Blood Manipulation:** As the one who created the Vampires, as well as being Dracula, the greatest vampire in history, Tristan is capable of manipulating blood at a master level, both his own and others. He can manipulate his own blood in various ways and if he consumes the blood of others, he grows stronger and can also control his victim's body, similar to voodoo. Another form is that he can harden his own blood as armor and even use it as a weapon too.

 **Precognition:** One of his original powers, Tristan can see what will happen in the immediate future and when focus, see the more distant future, granting him nigh-omniscience. This ability was what allowed him to conquer the Underworld and fight against so many other supernatural beings. Only a few are capable of remaining unseen by Tristan's precognition. Such people include his daughter Lilith and God of the Bible, which is how the former helped the Four Original Maous overthrow him.

 **Wrath Embodiment:** As the Sin of Wrath, Tristan is a manifestation of wrath itself. The angrier he gets, the stronger he becomes. However Tristan has created a way to use his anger as a source of power while retaining control of himself at the same time. He named the technique **Tranquil Fury** and he can fight with the strength of a madman while retaining the speed and precision of a surgeon. Upon releasing his rage, Tristan emits a strong and intimidating aura that can cause enemies to flee in terror or worse die from mental exhaustion.

 **Immense Physical Condition:** As stated before, Tristan, as both Satan and later the Apocalyptic Beast Trihexa, has incredible physical prowess, including immense strength, speed, stamina, endurance, agility, and durability. His own body is a weapon as his hands or feet can destroy some of the strongest materials with ease, capable of cutting things in half or impaling people with his hand, just like a blade would. He is so strong that he can use his arms and legs to strike others from a distance by generating a powerful concussive blast that can push back targets and deal external and internal damage through a single punch or kick. He can enhance his body with his demonic energy or other abilities. Tristan's speed is capable of matching with the fastest beings in the world as he can move a great distance in a short amount of time.

 **Supernatural Senses:** As the creator of supernatural bestial creatures, such as the Yokai, Werewolves and Vampires, Tristan himself possesses incredible senses. This includes superhuman smell, hearing and vision, even both daytime and nighttime. He has also shown not to be able affected by things that would normally hinder his senses too.

 **Flight:** Despite no longer being a Devil, Tristan still possesses his bat-like wings. However he only has a single, larger pair that stands several inches taller then him. The wings are as dark as midnight and are equally sharp and hard, proving to be a powerful defense and offensive weapon. Tristan can also cause miniature tornadoes by flapping his wings repeatedly. Tristan can use them for flight even when they are concealed.

 **True Form:** This form differs from his shapeshifting ability as Tristan changes into his true form as the Anti-God. In this form, Tristan can unleash his full power as Satan and Trihexa combine. He also becomes the true embodiment of Darkness as well.

 **Equipment:**

 **Arondight:** Once a holy sword of equal power to Excalibur, it became a powerful demonic sword after its original wielder Lancelot, Trihexa's son, used it to kill several of his fellow knights who were serving as guards for Guinevere's execution. Tristan discovered it later on and took it as his own as a remembrance of his son. Now covered in corruption and madness, the blade radiates a twisted black aura that when swung, is capable of destroying almost anything in its path under a powerful, crushing force of chaotic energy, imbuing them with enhanced physical power, thus gaining the name of the Holy War Sword. But if they are weak minded then they will succumb to the insanity and become a berserker of Lancelot's rage. Also despite having fallen from grace, Arondight still possesses some holy energy thus making it dangerous to Devils as well as retaining its original ability of being able to cut through anything, including defenses such as barriers, shields and armor. Furthermore it is also a dragon slayer sword, thus can harm dragons and anything with dragon powers.

 **Coreiseuse:** Tristan's original sword that he created when he was King Ban. He had sealed his powers into the blade so he could become human but was destroyed by Elaine when he was dying, thus restoring his powers. Tristan later on managed to remake the blade and he considers it his strongest weapon, even stronger than Arondight. As it was once made to hold the powers of both Satan and 666, the original Devil and Apocalyptic Beast, Coreiseuse is the greatest Demon Sword in existence, surpassing even that of Gram. The blade, empowered by Tristan's Wrath Embodiment, generates a powerful waves of dark demonic energy that can be released in multiple ways and cut through nearly anything or release an explosion upon contact. The energy can be manipulated, altering its trajectory to overwhelm the enemy. The only weakness is that no one else can use the blade as it only responds to Tristan, who can unleash its full power.

 **And there we have it! Tristan's history, personality and powers! Please let me know what you think! And I am working on the third chapter, which will show him being confronted by the ORC members. Be sure to review!**

 **Wacko12**


	3. Searching for the Beast

**So first I like to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I am glad so many enjoy this and hope you like this chapter too. Be sure to review!**

 **(Afternoon, Occult Research Club, Old School Building)**

"Rias, normally I would disagree with contacting them. But if the energy signature is as strong as we believe it is, then contacting my sister and your brother would be the best course of action."

Within the old school building, which served as the Occult Research Club's headquarters, two groups were discussing about a certain person. Sitting across from one another at a table, was Rias Gremory and another girl. Said girl was Sona Sitri, heiress of to the Sitri Clan, Student Council President of Kuoh Academy, third most popular girl and a childhood friend/rival of Rias. Behind her was her Queen, Tsubaki Shinra, the fourth most popular girl of Kuoh Academy and another member of the Student Council. Behind Rias was her Queen, Akeno.

After the events at the old church and the mysterious being whom deposited Asia to her, Rias had begun in an attempt to locate the person. However she had no luck doing so and that was either because the person was hiding his presence or he was no longer in the city. And on another note, Sona had eventually begun to sense the strong aura and knew that Rias had come in contact with the person. Thus why the two heiresses were meeting now.

"I rather not bring Oni-sama involve when we do not even fully understand the situation ourselves." Rias replied, her arms crossed underneath her bountiful breast. "For all we know this person might not even be a threat. According to Asia this, Tristan person, was apparently very kind to her, having saved Asia from bullies as well as from the Fallen Angels. In that case I believe it is possible to settle this peacefully." Rias said confidently.

Sona raised an eyebrow at the redhead. "You're not just saying this so you can try and get this person into your peerage, are you?" She asked, knowing full well that Rias was trying to get powerful people in her peerage to deal with an upcoming problem of hers involving another pure-blood.

To her surprise Rias shook her head no. "Not in the slightest. Besides I doubt I could even do so in the first place. I could have a thousand pawns but I doubt I would be able to reincarnate this person into a Devil. I doubt even Onii-sama would be a match for this Mr. Prophet. I merely want to settle this without risking any damage to the city and the humans here."

The Sitri heir nodded in understanding. "True. Knowing my sister and your brother, things would escalate quickly." She adjusted her glasses as she continued. "But the question is then, how do we find this person? For all we know he might have left the city boundaries."

Rias let out a sigh. That was indeed a problem and one she had no answer to. "I honestly have no idea. I believe he is using some sort of ability to cloak his presence as well as his physical form too."

"Didn't you mention that you, Akeno and Koneko-chan felt his energy signature a few days ago?" Sona asked.

"Yes but I think that was only because he had passed right by us." Rias explained. "It felt like being hit by a gust of wind. One moment it was there, brushing against us, and then it was gone the next. Whatever his ability is, it cloaked his entire being perfectly, right down to silencing any noise he might make. It was as if he doesn't exist." The Gremory heiress paused for a moment, a thought appearing in her mind. "However I think there might be one way." She said, catching the interest. "Akeno do you remember when we first felt his power, Koneko seemed to have been in bit of a daze longer then us?" Rias asked her Queen.

"Vaguely yes. Why?" Akeno asked.

"This is just a theory, but it might be that Tristan's ability might not let him conceal his ki, something that Yokai like Koneko can sense due to her impassive tapping into senjutsu." Rias explained.

Only a few people knew of Koneko's status of being a Nekoshou, a rare breed of the yokai Nekomata. "So you think Koneko can track this person down by sensing his ki?" Sona asked, already figuring out what Rias's plan was. "But is that wise? You know how much she dislikes using senjutsu."

"I do not plan on forcing her to do it but we need to confirm whether or not this force is a threat." Rias stated. "Until another solution of tracking comes up I'll ask Koneko if she is willing to try it."

"Fair enough" Sona said as she stood up. "You'll send me whatever news you require?"

"Of course" Rias said as she watched Sona and her queen walk out of the clubroom. The redhead then turned towards her Queen. "Akeno, please go gather the others here right away."

 **(Later that night)**

Hidden in one of less occupied parts of the city, Tristan slept soundly within an abandon warehouse. Laid out across an old mattress on the floor, hidden by several large crates, Tristan dreamt of a memory from long ago. It was a memory that brought him joy and at the same time sadness.

 _A young handsome man, with shoulder-length black hair that flowed freely as the wind blew it gently. The man had fair skin and appeared to be in his early to mid-twenties. His attire consisted of light medieval armor with a cape attached while a sword was strapped to his waist. He stood underneath the moon, surrounded by a green field of grass, with a beautiful lake before him, illuminated by the moon. The man had a calm and relaxed look on his face, feeling at peace right now._

" _I figured I find you here." A gentle and feminine voice said from behind._

 _Turning his head, the man looked at something that brought a small smile to his face. Standing before him was a beautiful young woman around the same age as him. She had a voluptuous figure that would be the envy of many. Her blonde hair went down to her waist, unrestrained and flowing freely. It went well with her perfect skin and dark blue eyes. She wore a simple white dress, though it was mostly hidden by a brown cloak. But despite that she looked like a goddess to the man._

" _You know I could never figure out why you always seem to come out here." The woman commented as she walked forward until she was standing side by side with the man. Once they were next to each other, you could tell that her head only reached the man's chin. "Does looking at the lake calm you? Or do you come here to think?"_

" _To think really." The man replied as he and the woman both stared the lake, glowing from the moonlight. "Where I come from there were little bodies of water and most of it was landmass. So seeing so many bodies of water is new to me. However when I look into the lake and see my reflection, I can't help but think of my past and reflect on my actions. Sometimes I wonder if what I did in the past was right or wrong and what I could have done differently."_

 _His musings were cut when a soft hand place itself on the man's right cheek. He found his red eyes looking into the woman's clear blue eyes. Eyes filled with affection for the man. "We can never tell what would have been my dear Ban." The woman said softly. "But I am glad that our paths allowed me to meet you, though I wished yours did not cause you to suffer pain and grief."_

 _Ban smiled at those words, and the sincerity in them. Taking the woman's tender and slim hands into his own, he said, "Whenever I see your face or hear your voice, I feel those pains wash away into nothingness. I forever grateful to my path, as it led me to you, Elaine. I regret nothing…"_

Back in the present, Tristan was awoken from his dream when his senses picked up several Devil signatures. Soon voices could be heard as the group entered the warehouse. With a sigh, Tristan got up and decided to greet the arrivals.

"Are you sure he is in here Koneko?" Rias asked as she watched the petite white haired girl look around. It had been a while since her meeting with Sona, the first thirty minutes Rias explained to her peerage the situation and how they would locate Tristan. When the redhead told Koneko of their theory of how to find him, the Nekoshou was a bit reluctant to do it. While she had always been able to tap into senjutsu impassively, she had never done it willingly. The memories of her older sister still burned deeply in Koneko's memories. Rias knew this and assured her Rook that if she didn't have to if she didn't want to tap into senjutsu. However, after some minutes of thinking, Koneko eventually decided to give it a try.

That had been a surprise to Rias and the rest of the peerage, including Issei and Asia since they had been filled in on Koneko's condition. Rias had thought that Koneko would have been more hesitant on using senjutsu, but the first year agreed to it a lot quicker then Rias would have thought. The Gremory heiress could only assume that it had to do with Koneko's desire to find Tristan. Rias could still recall on how the first time they felt the man's power, Koneko had murmured the word "Alpha". And on the night when Tristan had met them at the church, Koneko was the only one who vocally asked of the man's identity. It made Rias wonder if Tristan was a powerful Yokai? It would explain Koneko's action since her bestial side would be attracted towards Yokai of a high stature as animals who held influence and power amongst others were seen as Alphas. It just made Rias more curious of who or what Tristan was.

Anyway after Koneko agreed, the Gremory group began searching for the mysterious man. Since the normal methods of locating Tristan's energy signature would not work, they decided to try and think of where he would be. It did not take the young Devils that long to narrow down possible places. If Tristan constantly cloaked his presence to the point where he could not be seen physically, then he clearly would stay in areas that were the least populated. And that is what brought them to this warehouse at night.

"…yes, he is very close." Koneko replied, her hidden ears twitching every few seconds, taking in the smallest of sound.

"A senjutsu practitioner" A voice said. It startled the group of young Devils. "I guess my aura cannot hide my ki as I thought it could."

Walking out from behind some crates was Tristan. He was wearing his cloak but with the hood down, revealing his fair, slightly pale face, and his shoulder-length black, hair, the red edges seemingly glowing in the darkness. It made him appear more attractive if the small blushes on the girls and the jealous glare from Issei were any indication. But Tristan paid it little attention as he looked at the former nun. "Hello, Asia. You seem to be doing well." Tristan said.

"Yes, thanks to you Tristan-san?" Asia said with a small bow. Tristan nodded before turning his gaze towards the rest of the group. He took notice of the aura that Akeno was giving off. _'So this girl was originally a human-Fallen Angel hybrid? And judging from the affinity of electricity she has, Baraqiel must be her father.'_ He confirmed this after reading her mind before looking at the two only males of the group. Tristan took note of Sword Birth that the blonde possessed, and was slightly surprised to see Boosted Gear being wielded by the brunette. _'I guess Ddraig drew a bad straw, getting a pervert as a wielder. Though that will probably make Albion's current wielder interesting too.'_ Tristan concluded before looking at the redhead that stood in front of the Nekoshou, said Yokai still staring at Tristan with curious eyes.

With the elegance one would expect of someone raised amongst nobility, Rias stood tall and confident in front of Tristan. "Greetings Tristan was it? My name is-"

"Rias Gremory, member and current heiress of the Gremory Family and wielder of the Bael's Power of Destruction, inherited from your mother. Also the younger sister of Sirzechs Lucifer." Tristan said the last word with great disgust, something the young Devils caught. "So what do you want with me little miss Japanophile? And if it is to join your peerage then the answer is no, for reasons we're both aware of." Tristan ended.

Blinking out of her stupor, Rias managed to regain her thoughts, even though she was a bit weary of how this person knew so much about her. Or why he seem to hold the name Lucifer in such distain, or how he even knew she was a Japanophile! "I am well aware that it is impossible for me to recruit you into my peerage. I am merely here to confirm whether or not you are a threat. Furthermore what your purpose for being here is?"

Tristan stared down at the redhead for a few seconds, being a little bit impress by her courage despite the intimidating aura he was emitting. Eventually he answered her. "I am no threat to you so long as you do not give me a reason. As for why I am here, I am in fact merely passing by. If my presence troubles you, then I can be gone by tomorrow morning." Tristan answered honestly. He had no intention of going on the radar of the supernatural any time soon.

Rias was a bit surprised by his intentions, and could find no lie in them. In all honesty, she had learned that people with his kind of power would normally have some kind of large goal in kind, usually filled with evil intentions. She was about to ask something else when what sounded like a cross between a hiss and a laugh caught her attention. As well as everyone else too.

" **Oh what a treat! What a treat! It seems like I came upon some delicious morsels!"** A distorted male voice cried out in glee.

Tristan turned his head around slowly as he looked towards the source of the voice. Rias and her peerage quickly got into fighting stances, minus Asia who was hiding behind Issei.

Coming down from the ceiling appeared to be a cross between a man and a spider. The body was completely pale gray, but eight spider legs were sticking out from the back and were of a darker shade of grey. The fingers consisted of two sharp claws plus the thumbs while the lower part of the body was cover in grey fur. The creature's head had two pairs of red eyes, one pair smaller then the other. And finally two pairs of spider mandrills were sticking out of the mouth.

In short, it was not the prettiest sight.

Rias cursed to herself as she recognized the creature before them. The Stray Devil Tyco, a High Class Level Devil, someone her peerage was not yet ready to face. The Gremory Heiress cursed herself again for not detecting the stray's presence. She had been so focused on finding Tristan that she did not keep aware of her surroundings. Rias couldn't help but notice that Tristan did not seem scared in the slightest. In fact, he seemed kind of bored.

Tyco continued surveying the group of young Devils and Tristan with unconcealed glee. **"Yes, you will all make wonderful snacks. And what is left of you can join my collection!"**

Before any of the young Devils could question what he meant, the sound of groans caught their attention. Walking out of the shadows behind Tyco were at least several dozen people. However the difference was that their skin was a dark grey, many were limping, and they had a lifeless look in their eyes. And they smelled of rotting flesh.

"A-are these people?" Issei asked, unnerved by the way the newcomers were moving and groaning. Still he managed to summon his Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear, despite his worries.

"No, not anymore. It looks like their very life force were sucked out of them by this stray, and turned into ghouls." Kiba said in disgust, and at the same time summoned a sword.

"Stray Devil Tyco how dare you! It is bad enough that you drain these innocent humans of their lives. But now you would desecrate the dead as your own playthings!?" Rias exclaimed in disgust and rage. Even if the stray was stronger then any other stray her peerage has face, the fact that it had condemned these people to a life as undead angered her greatly. "As heiress of the Gremory Family, I will execute you!"

However her declaration seemed to only amuse Tyco. **"Ah such defiance and such beauty…it will make defiling you all the better!"** He hissed as he snapped his fingers.

In an instant, nearly all of the ghouls raised an assortment of firearms, ranging from pistols, shotguns and rifles. All of them pointed their weapons at the group of Devils and Tristan. Rias was the first to react as she cried, "Move!"

She and her peerage immediately got out of the way of the coming storm of bullets. However Tristan did not even move as the bullets ripped apart his clothes a flesh. The young devils could only watch in shock and horror as the barrage continued, ripping Tristan apart to the point you could see his bones and his right arm soon fell off. Tyco watched in sadistic glee at the scene.

"TRSITAN-SAN!" Asia yelled in horror, tears falling down her face as she watched her savior being ripped to shreds. Issei had to hold her back so she didn't do something reckless. They could only watch as the last of the bullets finished going through Tristan's body before it fell backwards onto the ground. What was left of it was now a mangled corpse beyond recognizing.

Rias's Peerage could only look at it in shock while Tyco began laughing hysterically at the sight. **"Hahaha! What a shame! I thought he would last a bit longer! But no matter, there are still you little Devils to satisfy me."** Tyco said as he directed his eyes towards the young devils, who glared back at him. Without wasting time Tyco launched himself from the ceiling towards the young devils. Said devils managed to jump out of the way in time just as the large stray's body collided with the ground, making dust to rise.

Rias acted first. "Everyone, attack!" She ordered as she knew that they would have to move fast to defeat Tyco and his army of Ghouls. Killing the stray would remove the threat of the latter. Raising her hands she summoned a ball of destructive energy before firing it at the Stray. However it did little against the high class level stray devil, as Tyco merely smacked it to the side with one of his spider legs sticking out his back. He used another one of the legs to block a sword strike from Kiba, before smacking the Knight to the side. Tyco did flinch however a thunderbolt struck him. Looking up, the stray glared at Akeno, whose devil wings were out and had taken to the air. Electricity danced around her right arm as she prepared to fire another shot.

Tyco acted first though. Since they were still inside the warehouse, Akeno's mobility in the air was limited due to the close proximity of the walls and ceiling. Pointing all eight of his spider legs towards Akeno, Tyco fired a wave of acid at her. The Thunder Priestess was surprised by this but she was still able to dodge the attack, though some of the corrosive substance managed to burn a part of her school uniform. However she was not prepared when an empty crate was thrown at her. It hit her dead on, causing her to fall to the ground hard.

"Akeno-san!" Issei shouted as he attempted to run towards her side. But was knocked back by one of Tyco's spider legs hitting the ground near him.

"Ise! Don't worry about Akeno! Something like that won't stop her!" Rias said with confidence in her Queen, while at the same time firing another sphere of destructive energy. "Just keep protecting Asia until you've boosted enough!"

"R-right Buchou!" Issei replied just as his red gauntlet said "Boost!" That was the third boost Issei got when the fight started.

"Those ghouls have made no moves whatsoever. Clearly this stray is underestimating us!" Rias said. She was angered that her peerage was being looked down on, but mostly relieved as Tyco's arrogance allowed her group to focus solely on him. "Kiba, Koneko! Go in and fight it at close combat, I will support you from afar."

"Yes Buchou!" "…Roger" Kiba and Koneko replied together. The Knight and Rook charged together while Rias continued firing from behind them. Kiba's speed allowed him to get ahead of Koneko, so he engaged Tyco first. Wielding two swords this time, Kiba aimed for the stray's feet. Only for Tyco to intercept him with his claws. Kiba managed to defend himself with his swords.

While Tyco was focused on Kiba, Koneko took this opportunity to attack the stray. Jumping into the air, the first-year prepared to land a strong punch to the top of Tyco's head. However she had forgotten about the spider legs, a fact that would cost her dearly. Faster then she could react, one of the legs thrust forward towards Koneko. The result was the leg piercing the left of the white haired girl's chest, tearing away the parts near her shoulder, with the left arm being completely torn off her body, followed by blood. All Koneko could do was let out a small gasp of surprise before she flew backwards.

The rest of the peerage, including Akeno who had recovered from her crash, could only watch in aghast and horror as Koneko landed on the ground with a thud, near Rias's feet. Said girl cried, "KONEKO!" Before kneeling beside her Rook. Koneko's chest was breathing heavily and the life in her eyes was starting to fade.

Tyco used this moment of distraction to flung Kiba away from him. At the same time the stray sent a silent message to his ghouls. Said creature began moving towards the young devils who were still recovering from their shock. **"HA! Now let the feasting begin!"** Tyco declared with a mad laugh, preparing to devour the young devils of their life force.

But any action was cut off when a dark chuckle began to resonate around them. Everyone turned their eyes towards the location and saw with shock that it was Tristan who was chuckling. At that moment the supposed dead person's body began to shift, turning into shadows as black smoke began to circle around it. As the smoke rose up so did Tristan, his now shadowy body shifting as his wounds healed and his severed right arm regrew. All the scattered bits of his body dispersed into smoke and disappeared. Tristan lifted his head towards Tyco, making the stray devil move back in fright as he saw a pair of red eyes with cat-like pupils glaring at him, along with a wide smile that was filled with malicious intent.

"You know" Tristan's distorted voice said as the smoke began to die down. "I was thinking that it might have been time for a wardrobe change." He said as he changed from his shadow form to his normal appearance, though with new attire this time. Tristan still wore his black leather pants and knee-length black leather boots, it was more of his upper attire that had changed. He now sported a plain, black, short-sleeve shirt with a long black leather coat over it. Along with that Tristan had black gloves and finally a black fedora on his head. His back hair was tied into a loose ponytail going down the back of his head. Through his shades, Tristan's red eyes were still glaring at Tyco while his smile revealed fanged teeth. Whips of shadowy smoke still remained, circling around his legs and the air around him.

After a moment of silence it was Tyco who asked the shared question running through everyone's head. **"What are you?"**

Tristan did not reply. Instead he raised his right arm, and a black pistol appeared in his hand before pointing it towards the ghouls. Then in the blink of an eye, said ghouls were consumed in an explosion that incinerated those directly near the source of explosion, while the others were blown apart into pieces. He paused before staring at the Stray with menacing red eyes. "I am the beast" Tristan replied before firing several bolts of darkness at the other ghouls from his pistol.

Rias and her peerage could only watch in amazement as Tristan mowed down the small army of ghouls one by one. Each bolt of darkness fired ripped through the bodies of the ghouls. And even as some ghouls fired back under the order of a desperate Tyco, their bullets merely went through Tristan, who made his body intangible this time. Tristan just kept firing from his gun, which did not seem to ever run out of ammo. And the sadistic smile never left his face either.

In a short time all the ghouls were dead, their bodies completely torn apart as their remains laid lying on the floor. Tristan then tipped the front of his hat up as he looked towards a now scared Tyco. "Looks like you're the only one left."

His previous arrogance gone now, Tyco could tell from the way Tristan destroyed his army, and the power he was radiating, that he had no chance of defeating this oddity before him. And he doubted that Tristan would let him run. With only one idea in mind, the stray made a lunge for Rias, hoping to use the devil as a bargaining chip for his escape. But before the Stray could even reach her, Tyco found himself trapped in a black sphere with a crimson outline.

Not even giving the stray a chance, Tristan made a crushing movement with his hand. The gravity field that held Tyco quickly shrunk down and crushed Tyco, who screamed under the weight. Eventually the sphere imploded and annihilated the stray in an instant. Once that was done, the remaining ghouls collapsed and turned into dust, since they no longer had a master to sustain them.

While the display of power Tristan showed was incredible, Rias and her peerage were focus on another matter. Already they had gathered around the wounded Koneko, with a tearful Asia trying desperately to heal her. But it was already a lost cause, Twilight Healing did not have the power to regenerate missing limbs such as Koneko's left arm. Plus the Rook was missing bits of the upper left part of her chest. It was only thanks to her devil and neko physiology that she was still breathing.

As the young Devils were focused on Koneko, they did not noticed the look in Tristan's eyes as he stared at the dying girl. For some reason the Apocalyptic Beast felt like he should do something, something to save the young Nekoshou's life. He had no idea why, barely knew her and he had no obligation to help Koneko. And yet as Tristan gazed at the tear stricken faces of the young devils, he could not help but remember the same emotions he felt when Elaine died. With that in mind Tristan began walking towards the gathered group of young Devils.

Said devils did not even seem to notice his approach until he gently pushed them aside to reach Koneko. It was once Tristan was kneeling beside Koneko did the other five devils acknowledge him. However Tristan only kept his eyes on Koneko, who weakly averted her eyes at him, Tristan's red eyes looking at her golden ones.

Never breaking his gaze Tristan gently took Koneko's right hand into his own. "Live" He murmured as he placed his left hand on top of Koneko's hand. The second those words left his lips, black tendrils began swirling down Tristan's arms towards Koneko.

Rias and her peerage could only watch with amazement as the black tendrils began spreading across Koneko's body. As they did they focused primarily on her left side, taking up the space where her left shoulder and arm use to be. In just a minute the tendrils finished healing Koneko and soon her left arm, shoulder and chest had returned, with no signs that it had been even torn off in the first place. Rias was the first to snap out of her trance and checked Koneko's neck. The Gremory Heiress let out a long sigh of relief when she felt Koneko's pulse, along with steady breathing from the Nekoshou. The rest of her peerage followed suite, happy to know their friend would live. Right now Koneko was asleep, clearly exhausted from whatever Tristan did.

Speaking of which, said person had already stood up from his position. His head was down and did not notice how the young Devils were looking at him with a mix of gratitude and wariness. Tristan just stared at Koneko for a while longer before looking at Rias, who was still kneeling on the other side of her Rook.

"We will speak more of this tomorrow Rias Gremory. I will answer your questions then." Tristan said before disappearing in a wisp of shadow and smoke, leaving behind a group of exhausted young Devils.

After what felt like an eternity Rias spoke. "Akeno, please take Koneko-chan to the club room and place her in one of the beds there please. And make sure to give her a final check." The redhead asked. Her Queen nodded as she gently picked up the sleeping first year old. The two then disappeared within a glowing red magic circle that appeared under Akeno's feet.

"As for the rest of you" Rias began as she turned towards her three remaining servants. "Go home and rest. I believe we all have had a very tiring night, and we will have an even more tiring morning." She finished, knowing not only that they would have to figure out what Tristan had done to Koneko as well as her own problem concerning a certain engagement.

 **And there is chapter 3! Hope you all enjoy this. Next chapter Tristan will reveal to the Occult Club of the changes in Koneko and will also introduce Riser as well as another major OC too. Be sure to review and I hope this story will inspire others to make their own Trihexa stories!**

 **Wacko12**


	4. Some Interesting Developments

**So here is chapter 4 of "Life of the Beast". You will be finding out what has become of Koneko and the introduction of the Riser arc. Also that little scene from last chapter will have some interesting impacts on the other members of the Occult Research Club. Finally we will be seeing a new character and the mention of a third one. Either way please read, enjoy and review.**

 **(The Next Day, Kuoh Academy)**

They say that an important moment in life can change a person's perspective greatly. That was true for one Issei Hyoudou, a second-year student of Kuoh Academy, a member of its Perverted Trio, wielder of a powerful mid-tier Longinus Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear, and pawn of the Devil Rias Gremory. As he gazed into the empty air during his final class of the day, he could not shake the memory of recent events. In just a single night the recently reincarnated young Devil's view had altered quite a bit. Granted Issei's life became different now that he was a Devil, but what happened last night was a big turning point.

A lot was on Issei's mind, and for once it had nothing to do with breast. No for once that was the last thing on the pervert's mind. He was thinking of past recent events and how his view on life has been changed. The events of last night were especially running through Issei's mind. And whenever it came up it sent a small shiver down his spine.

The image of Koneko's small frame, missing an arm and parts of her chest, lying in a pool of her own blood, the life leaving her eyes, was still fresh in Issei's mind. The scene was a lot similar to when Asia had been killed by the Fallen Angels for her Twilight Healing. But there were differences between them. Asia was brought back to life thanks to Rias' bishop piece. However in Koneko's case, she had been grievously injured and no amount of healing from Asia would have been able to save her. If it weren't for Tristan then the first year student would not be alive right now. And that whole time Issei could not feel but totally useless, not being able to do a single thing to help Koneko.

The perverted boy was beginning to wonder if his dream as a Harem King was even worth it. If he couldn't even protect his friends then how would he be able to protect the girls in his peerage once he became a high class devil? The only solution was that he would have to become stronger to protect everyone precious to him. Issei didn't realize it but he was beginning to mature and take this new life of his seriously.

So distracted by his thoughts that he almost missed the bell signaling the end of school. Issei silently got up and grabbed his bag. He ignored his friend's calls for him as he walked out the door. The Sacred Gear wielder was only slightly surprise when waiting for him outside were Kiba and Asia.

"What are you guys doing here?" Issei asked as he assumed he would have met them at the clubroom.

"Buchou told us to hurry to the clubroom." Asia began. "Tristan-san is already there, along with Buchou, Akeno-san and Koneko-chan."

 **(Kuoh Academy, Old School Building)**

"I have to admit you people did a good job in making this room stand out. The Victorian-like furniture helps too." Tristan said as he leaned on the sofa bed, a mug of coffee in his right hand.

Rias had a concentrated look in her eyes, as she gazed at the…being for a better choice of words that sat across from her desk. Said desk was where she was currently sitting, with the rest of her peerage minus Koneko, by her side. Said girl was sitting in her usual spot, which was near where their guest was sitting. She was chewing on some candy that Tristan brought for her.

As Tristan drank some of his coffee (he told them that he was not a big fan of tea) Rias concluded that his relaxed posture on the sofa, how he spoke so casually while in Devil territory, and the way he acted as if he was visiting an old friend, told everything Rias needed to know. His defenses weren't down because he was arrogant, his power was so great that Rias and her peerage were nothing but flies in comparison with him. Also seeing how he manage to regenerate from an onslaught of bullets last night showed that his healing factor was nigh superior to even the Phenex's regeneration.

But right now that was not Rias's concern at the moment. With a sigh the redhead the got up and walked towards Tristan with elegance expected of an heiress. Her peerage watched as she stood before Tristan, said person having only noticed her once she was directly in front of him. "Tristan-san." She began, her peerage noticing the addition of honorifics. "On behalf of my peerage and the Gremory family, I thank you profusely for saving my precious servant's life." Rias said without hesitance, followed by an elegant bow. The rest of her peerage quickly followed suite while Tristan looked on with a raised eyebrow.

"Heh, it was just a spur of the moment to be honest." Tristan said as he took another sip of coffee. "Though I suppose you're all wondering what changes have occurred in Neko-chan?"

Rias nodded, glad to be getting to the main topic at hand. "Yes Tristan-san. Though we are all glad that Koneko is okay, I and the others have noticed a change in Koneko's body. Her demonic energy also feels different from what we sensed too. As her King I would appreciate if you could tell me of anything importance please."

Tristan smirked as he set down his mug on the table. "I can see you Gremorys haven't changed at all." He commented. Tristan continued while ignoring the confused look in Rias's eyes. "While I will not go into detail, I have an ability that lets me bestow powers onto other people, as well as take them away whenever I choose. Of course that depends on their race, as well as being able to use it for healing situations."

Rias took that in pretty well though now she was curious of what new powers, if anything, did Koneko acquire. Said girl was also slightly curious too.

As if reading their minds (which he did) Tristan explained. "Regarding Neko-chan here, her physical prowess have increased immensely, including her speed, agility and reflexes, not just strength and defense. However since I had to restore missing parts of her body, instead of getting a new kind of power she got something of mine." At this Tristan raised his left hand. A small amount of darkness began to emit from the hand. "She received my power of darkness and possible more if my theory is correct."

"I…see." Rias said as she took all this information in. "So what do you intend to do now?"

Tristan blinked. "Train her obviously." The Occult Club made noises of surprise while Koneko was staring at him with an inquisitive gaze. "What? I gave her the power, might as well take some responsibility. Otherwise she'll probably either master it on her own or keep it in. The former is unlikely and the latter would result in her losing control and most likely destroying the entire city." Ignoring the dumbstruck and horrified looks on the others, Tristan turned his head towards Koneko. Their eyes locked onto one another. "Of course the decision is ultimately up to you Neko-chan."

Koneko said nothing, just looked at her newly made left arm. She flexed her fingers as she could still feel the new sensation, the new power flowing through her. The Rook still felt like a Devil and a Nekoushou, but she also felt much more too. The first year was no stranger to holding dangerous powers, having feared of succumbing to the same power her older sister, Kuroka, had. She could always feel the constant flow of senjutsu go through her body even when Koneko tries not to do it on purpose. Plus for some reason, Koneko felt like she could trust this person. So without hesitation she looked at Tristan and Rias. "…I accept."

Tristan nodded and looked at Rias who appeared to be deep in thought. Eventually she sighed and nodded in acceptance. "Fine, but I expect to be notified of any important changes of my servant." Rias said in a voice that left no room for argument.

"Deal" Tristan said with a carefree shrug. Rias's eyebrow twitched slightly, not use to be treated so disrespectfully. "Anyway let us go Neko-chan. We shall find a café with delicious sweets for us to devour on." Tristan told Koneko as he got to his feet.

"…Yes sir" Koneko said, taken in by the prospect of eating sweets.

"Wait how did you know that Koneko liked sweets?" Rias asked, as she did not believe Tristan knew about that.

"Mind reading." Tristan said before adding, "Also losing your virginity won't help you deal with your little birdy problem."

While some of the others were confused by the last comment, Rias and Akeno knew about who Tristan was referring too and were shocked of how he knew that. But before they could ask Tristan, who was just about to walk out the door with Koneko, looked at Issei. "Oi are you one of those three guys called the Perverted Trio?" Tristan asked the brunette.

Issei blinked, not expecting that question. "Uh, yes…?"

"You disgust me." Tristan had to say before walking out the door.

Critical hit!

"…Seconded" Koneko added in her usual monotone voice before following after Tristan.

Double critical hit!

As Issei laid on the floor, weeping pathetically, with Asia trying to comfort him, Kiba approached Rias. "Buchou, are you sure it is wise to let Koneko-chan be with that man? We know almost nothing about him except for a few of his abilities. And I find it suspicious that he is willing to help, asking for nothing in return." The Knight said, his trademark smile replaced by a small frown on his face.

Rias sighed. "I admit you make a decent point there Kiba. However if Koneko really does have a new power, then it is important for our sake and hers that she learns how to master it. Plus he did save her life and Asia's as well. I believe we should give him a chance and see where this goes."

"Buchou is right. Plus I doubt we could stop Tristan-san even if we wanted to. The power he gives off, we would not last a minute against him." Akeno said in agreement with her King. "And Koneko-chan seems to trust him. They seem to both like sweets and look how they insulted Issei-kun in unison." Akeno added, while gesturing to the still depressed pervert on the floor.

"So let it be for now. I have…other thoughts on my mind at the moment." Rias explained as a faraway look appeared in her eyes. She knew that something important was coming up soon and she had to prepare for it.

Understanding to what she was referring to, Kiba bowed respectively. "As you wish Buchou." And the conversation ended there.

 **(Unknown Location)**

" _Ring! Ring!"_

The sound of a phone ringing caught the attention of a person. They were in a dark room so their features could not be seen. What little light there was did reveal blood on the walls of the room, along with dozens of bodies lying on the ground. Many of them showed signs of having been disassembled multiple times with a razor sharp object. Others looked to have been the victims of having their bodies broken by a powerful force and many other ways that led to the death of these men.

Back to the only living person, said person had been sitting on a chair, looking through some papers, when their phone rang. Stopping from the paper searching, the person reached into their pocket and pulled out a cellphone. "Hello?" The person asked with a male voice, the phone next to their ear.

" _Yo, Devin! It's me Tristan."_ The voice on the other end of the phone said.

The man named Devin sighed. "Tristan, I had a feeling it would be you."

" _Of course, I'm the only one who has your cell number. That's excluding your regular clients since I don't think they can contact you via telepathy. I an't interrupting anything am I?"_ Tristan asked.

"Not really. Just finished slaughtering some human crime bosses who were working with a Devil that had been disowned by their family for inhumane actions." Devin said as continued flipping through some files. A lot of them were related to other shady businesses in several different countries.

" _Ah I see. Anyway I need you to come over to Japan, to Kuoh Academy."_

"Devil territory? Why are you there?" Devin said, surprise in his voice. "Furthermore what reason would you want me to come? Someone could recognize me if I go to a place filled with supernatural."

" _You and I both know that if someone spotted you there would be nothing they could do. If they couldn't force you into submission for over a thousand years, then what's make you think they could now?"_ Tristan replied casually. Devin rolled his eyes but listened as Tristan continued. _"Anyway back to the subject at hand I need you to help me out with a Yokai turned Devil. A Nekoshou to be exact, probably one of those sisters you met a few years ago."_ Devin's eyes widened at that. Memories of a young black haired Nekoshou girl and her younger white haired sister came back. _"I'll explain more when you get here."_ Tristan stated.

Devin sighed, knowing that Tristan wouldn't let up if he said no. "Fine, I should be there in two days." The man said as he hung up.

Placing the phone back into his pocket, Devin pat the sheets of paper and folders with his hand, causing them to disappear as they teleported to his pocket dimension. With that done, Devin stood up and chanted some incantations. Before long the entire room was a set in blue flames. Everything, the furniture, bodies and blood, were soon engulf in the fire, slowly turning to ashes. Unaffected by the flames, Devin did an outer hand sweep while facing a wall. A thin sea-green shine appeared briefly before the wall was cut into multiple pieces, the bits falling to the ground as they made an exit for Devin, whom promptly walked through the hole and away from the burning room.

 **(The Next Day Afternoon)**

Tristan was whistling without a care in the world as he approached the old school building. In his right hand was a cup of coffee, while in his left hand was a brown paper bag. As he approached the Occult Research Club Tristan could sense the young Devils of Rias's peerage within. Along with them was a new energy source, with it being above the others but nowhere near the level to be a threat to Tristan. He shrugged it off while going back to thinking when Devin would arrive. Knowing the immortal human, he would most likely appear in an unusual way not caring what others thought.

Without even caring, Tristan phased through the building's wall, appearing directly into the clubroom while at the same time dispelling his null aura. Naturally the occupants inside were caught completely off guard by his appearance, though Rias and peerage calmed down once they saw who it was. Tristan took that time to observe the newcomer. The one that had the large demonic power was a beautiful woman who appeared to be around her early twenties with silver eyes and matching hair, the latter was tied into a pair of long ponytails going down her back. She also wore a blue French maid outfit. After scanning her mind Tristan discovered she was Grayfia Lucifuge, known as the 'Strongest Queen' and wife of Sirzechs Lucifer. Her last name though brought up bitter memories for Tristan since her family served the original Lucifer.

Turning his attention away from her, Tristan focused on Koneko. "Yo Neko-chan! Got you some donuts." Tristan said as he tossed the bag towards the first year, who caught it expertly. She quickly opened it up and pulled out a donut with chocolate icing and rainbow sprinkles on it.

"…Thank you Master." Koneko said before munching on the donut. She had begun calling him that since they went to a café yesterday. They got along pretty well too, with Tristan finding Koneko's appetite amusing.

The maid, Grayfia, spoke up. "Pardon me Ojou-sama, but who is this?" She asked Rias while indicating to Tristan. Excluding how he appeared out of nowhere with her being unable to sense him, Grayfia could immediately tell that this newcomer was dangerous.

"This is Tristan Fall Prophet. He is Koneko's teacher." Rias replied while trying to find the right words to describe the tall man.

Grayfia gave Tristan another quick glance, while the Apocalyptic Beast gave her an amused look. The maid then decided to trust Rias' judgment and gave a polite bow to the man. "A pleasure to meet you Tristan-san. I am Grayfia Lucifuge, maid of the Gremory Clan. Am I to assume that you will be staying for the meeting?" She asked formally.

Tristan shrugged. "I was just coming to pick up Neko-chan to begin training but sure I can stick around for a bit." Before taking a seat on the windowsill.

Grayfia nodded and looked back at Rias, though she still kept Tristan in sight. "Ojou-sama shall I explain the situation?" She asked Rias, but the redhead merely shook her head.

"No I should." Rias said before turning towards her peerage. "The truth is-"

She was cut off when the floor near them began to glow brightly. A symbol soon appeared and Tristan realized it was the symbol of the Phenex family. What followed next was flames rising up, with a Phoenix releasing a cry. In the center of the flames was a person. Only when the flames died down did the fully image of the person come into full view.

The person was a male and obviously a member of the Phenex family since Tristan recognized the similar aura to Robert Phenex, the founder of the Phenex Clan. He appeared to be in his early twenties and had the family's signature blonde hair. His attire consisted of a red blazer and matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath the blazer he wore a white shirt that was slightly open at the top, showing off his chest. The person had the look of arrogance and a playboy. Tristan didn't even bother reading his mind, he had no desire to see what perversion was in this person's head. Also judging by the negative feelings Rias was giving off, plus the glare, this person was not a Mr. Nice Guy. Tristan decided to hide his power aura and bring it out later for laughs.

"Ah it has been a while since I last visit the human world." The blonde said in a smug voice. He turned around and immediately locked onto Rias. His smile widen at the sight of her. "My dear Rias, I have come for you."

Rias however only returned him with a look of contempt. "Riser, what are you doing here?" Clearly this visit was unscheduled and also unwelcomed.

"Wait Buchou! Who the hell is this?" Issei asked while pointing at the now name Riser.

Riser gave Issei a bored look. "And who are you?" Riser asked in a voice of a person speaking to a bug.

Issei puffed out his chest and slammed his left fist onto it. "I'm Issei Hyoudou! Rias Gremory-sama's Pawn!" He said proudly. Tristan had to give the kid props, he knew how to act mature when the time called for it. Though the former ruler of the Underworld guess the past few days have changed the pervert.

Unfortunately Riser did not seem impress. "Ah I see" He said before casually dismissing Issei.

The pervert wanted to attack the blonde but held it in. Instead he opted to returning his previous question. "And you haven't answered my question! Who the hell are you?"

"What? There are Devils who don't know about me?" Riser asked in genuine surprise. Tristan rolled his eyes. This guy did not act anything like Robert. If it weren't for the aura he gave off, then the Apocalyptic Beast wouldn't think he was a part of the Phenex Clan. "Rias I am surprise that you have not told your servants about me?"

Rias rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms under her bountiful chest and looked away. "I saw no reason why I should."

Riser chuckled. "Harsh as always." He said, not losing his superior attitude.

Grayfia finally decided to speak up. Looking at Issei she said, "This is Riser Phenex, the third son of the Phenex Clan. He is also Rias-sama's fiancé."

"Wait, their getting married?!" Issei yelled out in shock while Riser had an even bigger smug look on his face when his full title was said.

 _(Several minutes later)_

"The tea made by Rias's Queen is superb." Riser commented as he took a sip of tea made by Akeno. The young Phenex was currently sitting on one of the sofas with a displease Rias beside him. Across from them were Rias peerage, with Koneko standing beside Tristan. All of them showing hidden contempt towards Riser, though Issei's was more obvious then the others. Grayfia stood in between them while Tristan remained in spot by the window.

"Thank you very much." Akeno said in a monotone voice before returning to stand by the others.

Riser then began to stroke Rias' hair a little. However she immediately smacked his hand to side, only to have Riser move his hand to her arm and then thighs. Each act angered Rias more and more. It got to the point that Rias finally stood up, an angry look on her face as she glared at Riser. Said person only smirked as if all of this was amusing to him, completely oblivious or ignoring the glares from Rias' peerage. Tristan had to admit that it was impressive that Rias hadn't tried to blast the arrogant man.

"Enough Riser! I repeat, I will not marry you!" Rias exclaimed as she continued to glare at the Phenex member.

"You make it sound like you have a choice my dear. I do not believe your family will appreciate your selfish actions." Riser exclaimed calmly. "The Underworld is still recovering from the Great War and the Civil War. Already to many pure-blood devils have been killed from those two wars with whole families going extinct. My family is safe thanks to my brothers, but yours is not. Furthermore with so many reincarnated Devils such as your servants being made every day, pure-bloods such as you and I are becoming rare. This marriage is for the betterment of the Devil species as a whole in preserving the old traditions."

Tristan let out a low snort at that, something that only those as skilled as Grayfia caught, but Koneko as well since she was near Tristan and thanks to enhance hearing. The Apocalyptic Beast just thought it was something that the Devils had coming when they allowed the descendants of those traitors take control of the Underworld for so long. The Devil race had already been weaken when he had been sealed and Belphigor and Mammon were killed. Four of the sins were not enough to control the flow of births for the Devil race, especially without Tristan, the actually Satan, there to maintain the system. Before Tristan was sealed, the rate of births amongst their kind was only half the rate of human births. But when the traitors took control and up to now, the rate of births was once a century, once every five decades when lucky. Still the idea that this one marriage was beneficial was completely stupid. While he no longer had any care what happened to the Devils, if reincarnated devils and half-breeds were being made and kept the species alive, that was okay for Tristan.

Tristan cut his train of thought to listen to Rias's response. "My family is rushing this too much. I will not repeat myself Riser, I won't marry you." Rias said firmly. She turned around but soon found herself staring directly at Riser's eyes. The Phenex member cupped Rias's chin and heat began to slowly emit off of him. Rias's peerage got tense at this while Grayfia watched the action with a look of indifference but Tristan could tell she was ready to interfere if it came to it.

"You know Rias, I am the image of the Phenex Family. I will not allow you to tarnish that reputation." Riser said calmly though there was steel behind it. Flame wings soon popped out of his back as he aura rose. "I will bring you back to the Underworld, even if I have to burn all your servants to ash." Riser finished. His free hand formed a fireball and pointed it towards Koneko.

Rias did not take that threat well. "Lay a hand on my servants and I will extinguish your flames Riser!" She exclaimed as her own aura began to rise, red outlines covering her form.

Her peerage got tense and Grayfia began to move forward, preparing to stop any fights from happening. However before any action could happen a third pressure made itself known. It was so strong that it completely extinguished Riser's wings and reduced his and Rias's auras to nothing. Everyone, even Grayfia, were in shock as this unknown pressure began to push everyone to their knees, with Issei and Asia close to losing conscious. It did not take long for everyone to realize that it was coming from Tristan. Said person had gotten up from his seat and calmly made his way towards a kneeling and sweating Riser Phenex. Despite the calm facial expression he had, Tristan's red eyes were roaring with a rage just waiting to be unleashed.

' _T-this person…his power is even greater then Sirzechs-sama's! It feels like I am drowning in an ocean of darkness with weights tied to my arms and legs.'_ Grayfia thought in surprise. She was able to resist the pressure more then the others, but was still brought to her knees. The maid managed to look up as Tristan looked down at the shaken Riser.

"You, you were about to attack my student weren't you?" Tristan asked in a calm voice, but it still sent a chill up everyone's spines, especially Riser's. "I despise arrogance. I despise those who deem themselves superior to others just because of some power they are born with, or lineage. If you don't want your wings to be ripped off your back, I suggest you watch what you say. Robert Phenex would be disappointed in you."

And with that the pressure finally died down, much to everyone's relief. Without even giving any of them a glance, Tristan returned to the windowsill. Shakily everyone began to get back up to their feet. Tristan moved his hand to Koneko's head, scratching her hidden ears in order to calm her nerves. She immediately calmed down and relaxed under his finger's magic touch, letting out a purr. The Nekoushou gave Tristan a grateful look, both for the treatment and protecting her from Riser's flames.

Riser recovered rather quickly, glaring at Tristan but made no attempt to respond. Though he had to wonder how the person knew of his family's founder.

Grayfia also recovered before everyone else, speaking to Rias. "Ojou-sama, Sirzechs-sama and your father foresaw you rejecting this engagement. And so had come up with a last resort." She said calmly, but Tristan could detect a little bit of fear in her voice, towards him.

"L-last resort?" Rias asked quietly, still recovering from her shock.

"A Rating Game to make the final decision." Grayfia replied. "If you win Ojou-sama, then you will not have to marry Riser-sama."

Tristan ignored Kiba as he explained to Issei and Asia what the Rating Games were. He focused on Rias who was contemplating this opportunity. After a few seconds of thinking the Gremory Heiress looked up, face showing determination. "Very well I accept. Let's settle this in a Rating Game Riser!" She declared boldly.

Riser however seemed more amuse then intimidated. "You? Beat me in a Rating Game? Ha! I have more experience then you Rias! Plus I have a full Peerage." He added as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly another circle of flames popped out of the ground. The figures that appeared nearly made Tristan face palm.

' _Is this guy serious? An entire peerage of girls?'_ Tristan thought. He then nudged Koneko towards Issei, who was about to drool at the sight of the all-female peerage. Understanding the hidden message, the Nekoushou lightly elbowed Issei. The young man let out a small yelp before quieting after seeing the glare from both Koneko and Tristan.

Riser, who did not see this, thought of trying to rile Tristan up. Beckoning a purple haired and buxom woman named Yubelluna to him, the Phenex member began to kiss her sensually, much to Rias's ire. "Do you see this lowly imp? You'll never be able to have something such as this." Riser said to Tristan arrogantly as he groped Yubelluna's breast, slightly revealing her nipple.

Tristan blinked for a few seconds before realizing that he was the one being addressed. "Hm, you say something turkey kid?" He asked blankly.

"…"

"Pft!" Issei snorted, trying to hide his laughter. The rest of Rias's peerage had different reactions to Tristan causally dismissing Riser. Akeno giggled, Asia let out a small squeak in an attempt to not laugh, Kiba smirked and Koneko had a small smile on her face at her Master's words. Rias smiled but managed to remain ladylike while doing so.

Riser though looked absolutely livid. His peerage also shared the same feeling as they glared at Tristan, said person not the least bit affected. In fact the only thing he did do was briefly widened his eyes before crying out, "Duck!" And then pushed Koneko away from the window.

Before anyone could ask, a large object came smashing through the window. Coincidentally Riser was directly in front of the window and thus took the full brunt of the object as it smashed into him. So both he and the object, what looked like a large rectangular trunk, were sent crashing through the wall behind him.

Silence followed by that quick scene of events before Riser's peerage shouted as a whole, "Riser-sama!" And they ran towards the hole in the wall to check on their master.

The rest had different reactions. Issei was now rolling on the floor in laughter while the others were trying to contain their own, though Rias seemed close to losing it. Grayfia just looked from the hole to the window in a mixture of surprise and curiosity.

Tristan however. "A typical entrance like that I would give you a 5 out of 10. But seeing who you hit, I give a 9 out of 10, Devin Cadman." He said with a deadpan expression.

Grayfia's eyes widened at the name, but everyone's focus was on the person standing on the coffee table. He had not been there before so to the Devils, they were taken by surprise of his sudden appearance. The person was a young man in his early twenties and was around the same height as one his age would be. He had fair skin, lean muscular build, wild short bluish-grey hair and brownish-orange eyes that were sharp as a hawk. The attire he wore consisted of a green jacket that had a grey interior and hood. Underneath the jacket he wore a sleeveless navy blue shirt. Over his hands were maroon fingerless gloves. For the lower part of his body he wore grey jeans and black trench boots. From what could be seen he had multiple black tattoos of Celtic design. He wore a chain necklace that had a silver shield with a pair of swords crossing behind it and had the number zero engraved on to it. The aura he was giving off was a clear sign that he was not someone to be underestimated. His hawk-like eyes locked onto Grayfia before shifting towards an amuse Tristan. Perched on his left shoulder was a golden furred kitten.

"I assume you have a reason as to why the wife of that annoying brat Sirzechs is here, Tristan." Devin Cadman asked as the kitten purred.

 **Well I hoped you all like that chapter. I also hope this story inspires others to make their own Trihexa stories too. Anyway the next chapter can either be a bio about Devin or an actual chapter. Either way be sure to leave a review. I'm going to be working on my other stories, such as "Tales of a Nephalem"**

 **Remember, review!**

 **Wacko12**


	5. Training Part 1

**Chapter 5! Don't worry this is not a bio but we will see Devin being confronted by a piss off Riser. Following that the Gremory group will begin their training while Tristan explains to Koneko her new powers. Anyway be sure to enjoy and review!**

"Spriggan…" Grayfia muttered under her breath as she eyed the newcomer warily. Said person merely stepped off the table, kitten still perched on his shoulder as he approached Tristan. All eyes were focused on the man, minus Riser's peerage as they were still checking on their king. They also noticed how the large rectangle shaped trunk, the same one that had struck Riser, was now _walking_ towards Devin with three pairs of human feet. One on both ends and the third in the middle.

"Grayfia do you know this person?" Rias asked as she glanced at the man named Devin. The person before her was definitely human judging by the aura he was giving out. At the same time she felt a great abundance of magic radiating off of him, which meant he was a magician. But the way he walked, the way grey his eyes gaze the room and especially how much power his aura had, this person was a very, very old human. All together Rias knew that this Devin character was dangerous. Not as dangerous as Tristan but close enough for Rias to know he was not someone to underestimate.

"He's a very unique human." Grayfia whispered so that Devin and Tristan would not hear, confirming Rias's thoughts. "A powerful magician who is a mercenary for both the human and the supernatural world. Devin Cadman goes by the alias 'Spriggan'. In fact he was Sirzechs-sama's first choice to be his Bishop but Devin-sama rejected the offer and even managed to defeat your brother after Sirzechs-sama proposed a duel. Do not underestimate him Ojou-sama."

The jaws of the young devils' nearly hit the ground at that, followed by wide eyes. Rias's older brother, the current Lucifer, Sirzechs, was known as the most powerful Devil in history. He was even stronger than the original Lucifer and he along with two other Devils were classified as Super Devils. To hear that a person, a human no less, could defeat Sirzechs was unbelievable. And now said person was in the same room as them. But that also made them wonder how old Devin was if he was considered the first option to become Sirzech's Bishop. Kiba noticed in particular that Devin seemed to possess a fair amount of holy energy, causing the Knight to narrow his eyes suspiciously.

Their thoughts were broken by a young male's voice. "Oneechan!" Everyone looked to see the yellow kitten on Devin's shoulder jump into the air. It glowed briefly before pouncing on Koneko, sending the girl to the ground back first. When the light faded, it revealed a small boy in the kitten's place. The boy couldn't have been more than seven or nine-years old and had short yellow hair with a pair of cat ears sticking out and matching yellow eyes. He had fair skin and wore a blue hoodie, brown shorts and red shoes. Sticking out from the back of the shorts was a yellow tail and red backpack strapped to his back. Currently the boy was rubbing his cheek affectionately against a still shocked Koneko.

Tristan just chuckled at the cute scene while Devin let out a sigh. "Yasei-kun what did I tell you about tackling people?" Devin asked the young child.

The little boy, now revealed as Yasei sat up, siting on Koneko's stomach. His face scrunched up cutely as he tried to remember. A few seconds later he made a realization expression before looking into the eyes of Koneko. "Hi Oneechan! My name is Yasei and I am a Nekoushou! Please take care of me!" Yasei exclaimed happily as he hugged Koneko with his little arms followed by rubbing his cheek against hers again.

Any other words were cut off when the heat in the room suddenly rose. Everyone turned around and saw that Riser had finally got out of the hole, his peerage right behind him. The third Phenex son did not look happy in the least. In fact if looks could kill, Devin would have been burned several times over.

"You!" Riser yelled furiously as he pointed a finger towards Devin. "How dare you strike an immortal Phoenix, you peon! Do you know who I am?!"

Devin gave Riser bored look followed by a shrug of his shoulders. That only seemed to infuriate Riser even more as flames began to engulf his entire right arm. Grayfia eyes widened as she knew what Riser planned to do. But before she could stop him Riser had already launched himself forward, intending on striking Devin with a flaming punch.

But just as it was inches away from Devin's face, Riser's fist suddenly stopped, much to the Phenex's surprise. Everyone excluding Tristan and Yasei, looked on in shock as what could be described as threads were firmly wrapped around Riser's right forearm and hand. The threads gave off a sea green shine as they reflected off the light. Upon closer inspection they could see that the threads originated from Devin's gloves, which had changed. They were now steel fingerless gloves with black pads on the back and front of the palms. Running on the back of the gloves were multiple vein-like shapes that ran up the fingers. Covering the tips of the fingers were silver thimbles that the threads attached too. Both arms were resting against Devin's sides.

"So, you're an _immortal_ Phoenix huh?" Devin asked Riser. His voice was calm but there was a hint of malice in it. "Do you even know what that word means?"

Then without warning the threads around Riser's arm tightened their hold before eventually tearing the limb apart. Riser screamed in pain as blood, flesh and cloth flew across the room. Everyone gasped at the rather gruesome scene, with Asia fainting at the blood and gore on the floor. Fortunately Koneko had decided to cover Yasei's eyes so he did not have to see it. The only ones who did not seem disturbed were Tristan and Akeno. The latter noticed the sadistic and pleased smile that briefly formed on Devin's face and the wicked gleam in his eyes before they returned back to neutral. The covet sadist Akeno Himejima couldn't help but feel aroused by the brief display of brutality and wondered if the man was a masochist too.

Meanwhile Devin watched with uninterested eyes at a kneeling Riser, whom was slowly painting as he clutched his stumped arm. Suddenly the arm regenerated from flames but that did nothing to impress the magician. "So you can regenerate? Still you're far away from being called immortal." Devin replied monotonously.

Riser glared at him, a murderous look in his eyes followed by a snarl. "Mira! Isabella! Siris!"

"Yes Riser-sama!" Said girls cried and charged. The one named Mira had brown eyes and blue hair tied into four ponytails cried and a staff in her hands. Isabella was a taller girl with orange hair and a mask covering half of her face. The last one, Siris, had long black haired tied into five ponytails and wielded a Zweilhander.

As they charged towards Devin, said person remaining perfectly calm. Mira was the first to reach him, her staff ready to strike Devin in the stomach. Instead the man merely grabbed the stick with his hand and threw it and Mira to the side with ease. Isabella attacked from the side was Devin was distracted, aiming a punch to his head. But Devin merely raised his arm and not only deflected the punch but managed to strike the girl's face with his elbow. The blow stunned Isabella for a moment but Devin quickly kicked her in the stomach, causing her to bend down and gasp loudly before falling to the ground unconscious. And finally Siris, though shocked of how easily this man took down two of her comrades so easily, brought her sword down on top of him. But once again Devin surprised everyone by simply catching the large blade in between his middle and pointer finger. And then with his other hand, delivered a strong punch to the stomach. Not only did the blow knock the air out of Siris, but it also sent the Knight flying backwards, crashing into several of her fellow Peerage members.

There was a moment of silence, shocked of how Devin single-handily defeated the three girls with no trouble. But it was broken by Mira. Said Pawn had gotten up and with her pride hurt, charged again at Devin. Said man just let out a sigh before raising his right hand. A quick bolt of lightning shot out and struck Mira dead on. She screamed in pain and her staff disintegrated quickly. Suddenly Devin then did a lifting up motion and Mira's body was telekinetically lifted up, and smashed roughly against the ceiling. Some people winced when they heard what sounded like bones cracking. Mira's body fell but was brought back to Devin, who grabbed her by the face.

"Here's a lesson for you boy." Devin began in a low voice. Slowly he began to squeeze down on Mira's face, causing the girl to scream in pain at the increase pressure. "If you're going to be a King, don't use your subordinates so recklessly. It might cost you." A sinister smile began to form on his face as the girl in his grip squirmed more. The sight greatly unnerved several people while Riser's peerage was looking on in fear.

A hand suddenly appeared on Devin's shoulder. Not stopping his torture of Mira, Devin calmly looked to his side and saw Tristan staring at him. There was a serious look on the Apocalyptic Beast's face. "That's enough Devin. Don't let your distaste for immortals blind you again." Tristan ordered as he let loose some of his own power to make Devin submit.

The magician was quiet for a moment as he and Tristan continued their stare off. Everyone was thinking that a fight might break out between the two. However after a few seconds Devin relented. He lessened his grip on Mira, said girl already unconscious, before carelessly tossing her towards the rest of Riser's peerage, not caring who caught her. The rest of the girls looked to be in a mix of fear and anger towards Devin. But if anyone was going to attack the magician again, they were stopped by the silver haired beauty.

"There will be no more fighting here. Riser-sama, please control your servants before they hurt themselves further. You are no match for this man." Grayfia said neutrally while indicating towards Devin.

To hear that from someone else, especially the 'Ultimate Queen' was a serious blow to Riser's pride. And as much as he wanted to claim that Devin had merely caught him by surprise, he dare not want to do anything that might invoke the maid's wrath. Instead he merely stood up and walked towards his peerage. He then looked at Rias. "I'll give you ten days Rias. Ten days for you to prepare for the Rating Game." Riser said as some of his arrogance returned. He knew that neither Tristan nor Devin were a part of Rias's Peerage, meaning that he would still win the game and claim her as his wife.

Rias frowned. "Are you giving me a handicap?" She asked with a glare.

"You should be grateful my dear. After all you'll need it if you hope to have a chance of winning, even though it will do you no good." Riser finished with a smug grin. And with that he and his peerage disappeared in a ring of flames. Grayfia soon followed afterwards, bidding Rias goodbye. The maid also knew that she had to report to Sirzechs about the appearance of both Tristan and Devin.

A moment of silence took up the room. All eyes were focused on the two powerhouses in the room, said people being Tristan and Devin who just stared at one another. It was broken when Devin turned to Tristan. "So are you finally going to tell me why the hell you wanted me to come here Tristan?" The immortal human asked with his arms cross.

Tristan smirk at Devin's usual straightforward attitude. "Simply put I need you to help train my student, Neko-chan here, how to use senjutsu." The Apocalyptic Beast answered as he gestured towards the white haired first year.

 **(Underworld)**

Grayfia stepped out of the magic circle and was now standing in front of a man. Said man appeared to be in his early twenties and looked like a male version of Rias, what with the similar facial structure and long spiky red hair. He wore the attire befitting of a noble and soft look on his face. His face seem to brighten when he spotted the silver haired woman.

"So I take it Ria-tan accepted the terms Grayfia?" The man asked gently.

"Yes Sirzechs-sama. As you predicted Ojou-sama accepted the Rating Game to break her engagement." Grayfia reported with a bow. But a frown soon formed on her beautiful face, something Sirzechs caught. "However some interesting developments also happened during the meeting."

Sirzechs raised an eyebrow. "What kind of developments Grayfia?" He asked, curious of what made his wife/Queen so serious.

Grayfia hesitated for a moment before responding. "It appears that Devin Cadman has been summoned to Kuoh Academy." She finished.

Sirzechs's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing at that bit of information. The last time he heard that name was when the infamous SS-class Stray Devil, Kuroka, had killed her master. In doing so she had condemned her kind, the Nekoshou to extinction with only Kuroka and her younger sister, Shirone, now Koneko Toujou, as the only survivors. Devin had not taken the genocide very well, and made his displeasure known by killing several high classed Devils who voiced to wipe out other feline yokai. Sirzechs knew that a fight between him and Devin would not end well, so the red Satan made a deal of ensuring that no harm would come to the remaining Nekos and personally protect Kuroka's younger sister.

"I had never thought that Merlin Ambrosius, the Immortal Druid, and wielder of a Holy Sword on par with Excalibur, Caliburn and Durandal, would appear after being away from the supernatural world for over fifty years." Sirzechs muttered, though Grayfia still heard him. "Reminds me of that Sacred Gear of his."

"Soul Thread. Also called the Hands that Bind and Sever and Strings of Fate. Not a well-known one since Devin-san is the only one to ever wield it. A Sacred Gear that's powers are capable of killing Gods but was never listed as one of the Longinus officially, due to Devin-san sticking to the shadows and away from attention." Grayfia finished.

Indeed Devin was a very dangerous individual, not just because of his Sacred Gear, but of the incredible knowledge of magic he had at his disposal that made him equal to an army of magicians. Combine those two with Devin's immortality and you had a dangerous individual. Both Sirzechs and Grayfia could attest to that when the former was seeking out members to join his peerage. Before he had met MacGregor, Sirzechs had learned of Devin as well as his identity, and asked said person to become his Bishop. But Devin refused automatically, saying he had no desire of becoming a Devil or anything else. In Devin's own words, "I'm already curse. I don't need to add anything more to my list of damnations."

However Sirzechs was still young back then and stubbornly refused to accept no as an answer. Against Grayfia's suggestion, Sirzechs challenged Devin to a duel to decide if the immortal human would join his peerage or not. Devin accepted and afterwards soundly defeated the Red Satan. He took advantage of Sirzechs's incredible prowess of Power of Destruction by sealing it, thus taking away the Devil's major skill. After the duel Sirzechs agreed to not bother Devin about joining his peerage. He would later discover that it would not have worked out because Devin was worth far more than just two Bishop Evil Pieces. Though it was to be expected of the first wizard.

"MacGregor would be very excited to hear that Devin was out and about." Sirzechs mused before a frown adorned his handsome face. "Though I find it odd that Devin-san would appear so suddenly after staying hidden for so long. And appearing in devil territory of all places."

"I believe I may know the answer to that Sirzechs-sama." Grayfia replied. "There was a second person there. A man called Tristan Fall Prophet, he and Devin-san seem to know each other. According to Ojou-sama, Prophet-san is also Toujou-san's new teacher."

"Oh? And what is this Tristan character like?" Sirzechs, curious of this new individual who apparently took in his sister's Rook as his disciple.

"I cannot say for sure Sirzechs-sama. I did not have much time to evaluate his character." Grayfia replied. "From what I can summarize, he acts very casually most of the time however can also become extremely protective of those he cares about, such as Koneko-san. And his strength is…" The maid pause and shuddered a bit, remembering the feeling she felt when Tristan was angered by Riser's threat of killing Rias's servants. "His strength is immense. I daresay it is greater than yours Sirzechs-sama."

Sirzechs's eyes widened at that. While he was not someone who was arrogant or boastful, the redhead Satan was aware that he was a powerful Devil, hence why he was given the position of Maou. In fact, along with himself and two others, one another Maou, were labeled as Super Devils because of their incredible power. And Grayfia wasn't called "The Ultimate Queen" for nothing, since her strength was on par with the current Maous. For her to seem so shaken up was a sign that this Tristan fellow was a powerful character.

"So, how would you describe this person? A devil or fallen angel perhaps?" Sirzechs asked seriously, wondering who was in his little sister's company.

"It felt like demonic power but had a more bestial aura to it." Grayfia explained. "When he let out his aura, I can only describe it as being drowned in an ocean of darkness."

"…What did you just say?"

Surprised by the third voice, the couple turned around to the door of Sirzechs's office. Standing there was an older man with black hair and violet eyes. Despite his elderly looks the person let out a strong and dignified aura, befitting one of nobility, with his attire helping to enhance that image too. Furthermore his eyes showed cunning, of a person who had been through many difficult times and always strived to come up top. All of this was a clear sign that this person was not to be underestimated.

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes towards the newcomer. "Lord Zekram. What brings you here?" The Lucifer asked.

"I was coming to speak to you about something" Zekram said as he entered the room. His eyes then looked at Grayfia. "However I am more curious now about this person you were speaking of. You're certain of the way his aura felt?"

Grayfia was unsure if she should would respond, since this was Zekram they were talking about. But after a quick glance to Sirzechs, who gave a nod of confirmation, the maid responded. "Yes Zekram-sama, I am certain that this person's aura felt like darkness covering everything. It was a very…uncomfortable moment." Grayfia reported, shivering internally at the memory.

Zekram was silent for a moment, a neutral look on his face. "I see…thank you for telling me Grayfia-san."

"Do you perhaps know this person Lord Zekram?" Sirzechs asked the elder Devil. It was quite rare for Zekram to show such intensity and interest in anything other than the status of his clan. And despite his outer appearance, Sirzechs could detect what seemed like hope and joy emanating from the elder's eyes.

"I might…" Zekram said as he prepared to leave. Before he did he quickly added, "And if it is who I think it is, than things will become very interesting."

With that the former clan head left the room, leaving behind a confused Maou and his wife/maid. As he prepared to teleport himself back to his home, Zekram paused as he rolled up his left sleeve. Doing so revealed a mark on his arm. The mark was in the shape of a black five pointed star with a black circle around it and seven dots circling around the star. "Very interesting…" Zekram muttered.

 **(Earth, the next day)**

"Devin-san, if you don't mind me asking, but are you a senjutsu user?" Rias asked the wizard as they moved up the hill.

After the whole fiasco at the club room yesterday, Rias, her peerage, along with Tristan, Devin and Yasei were now heading towards a villa outside the city owned by the Gremory Clan. Rias decided that they would use that place to train her Peerage for the ten days before the Rating Game. It was in the hills, also owned by the Gremory Clan, and isolated from human eyes. Thus making it a perfect place to train.

Originally Tristan wanted Devin to train Koneko in how the use senjutsu, but then thought that it might be better if the wizard helped the rest of the devils. Devin of course was completely against the idea, as he had no desire to train devils and was already reaching his limit being in Kuoh. But eventually after some words from Tristan, and agreements his services would be paid by Rias herself, Devin relented and agreed to train them. Furthermore when he heard how Rias was being made to marry Riser, Devin basically said, "Letting the lass marry a punk like that, you might as well be giving her to a rapist."

Rias and her peerage got quite the laugh at that insult towards Riser.

Currently Rias and Akeno were walking alongside Devin with Asia behind the two girls. Though for Devin, by walking it meant that the wizard was sitting cross leg on his walking trunk. Along with him, Yasei was sitting on the opposite end of the trunk. The little Nekomata's attention was on a toy mouse, the tail tied to a stick. It was held by Koneko who was carrying a very, very large backpack and currently amusing the younger Nekomata. Behind them was Kiba who was doing quite well with his own large bag, while Issei was struggling heavily under his. Tristan was not traveling with them, but Devin knew that he would appear for Koneko's training.

"Not really. While I know many arts of magic, I am at heart a Druid, so I do use natural energy." Devin replied as he held up his hand. Suddenly a small storm cloud appeared hovering above the palm. It was emitting small bolts of electricity.

"A Druid?" Akeno repeated while gazing at the small storm cloud with interest. "That's a very rare form of magic is it not? Few magicians use that now these days."

"Indeed." Devin said as he dismissed the miniature storm cloud. The tone in his voice sounded a bit sad. "But there is little information on it so it should be expected. However that doesn't mean it isn't formidable. A master Druid can control the very forces of nature, causing large scale disasters and more."

Rias nodded in understanding. Controlling nature itself was indeed a powerful weapon. "Interesting. You wouldn't mind if I took some notes of it do you?" Rias asked.

"Actually I would mind. I'm not very comfortable with people that I don't approve studying my magic." Devin said plainly before issuing an order to his trunk to head off. Yasei let out a squeal of excitement as the ride picked up speed leaving behind the four girls. The young devils looked at one another in confusion but simply brushed it off as Devin wanting to have some privacy.

A few minutes later the group arrived to their destination. Said place was quite large for a mere villa. It looked more like a mansion with a patio and barbeque pit also there. And from the steam rising into the air, an open hot spring was obviously built in too. However that is not what had Rias's peerage gaping in shock and fright. No, it was more like the thing that was lying between them and the village.

"GIANT LION!" Issei cried in horror, before comically falling backwards due to the weight of his bag.

Indeed, before the young devils' eyes was the largest lion any of them had ever seen. It was lying on its stomach but they could tell that the lion easily towered over the villa. Its fur was completely black with a pair of small horns on its forehead. However its mane and claws were completely red. Suddenly the lion's eyes opened, revealing black slit pupils that stared at the still petrified group of devils. Though Devin and Yasei seemed unaffected by the figure before them.

The black lion rose to its full height, its shadow engulfing the group completely. It then let out a large yawn, revealing its sharp fangs that only seemed to unnerve the devils. Once it was done yawning it looked back down at them. "Took you guys long enough. I was getting bored waiting." It suddenly said.

Wait, what?

"M-master?" Koneko asked, recognizing the voice coming from the lion.

Devin looked at the devils with bored eyes. "Didn't you guys know that Tristan can change his form?" He asked while said person grinned, revealing his fangs once again.

"Well I recall him doing that back at the warehouse." Rias muttered as the memories of that night came back. "But I didn't think he could do this…"

"This is one of my favorite forms, and I figure it would be well suited for what I will be doing." Tristan said with a shrug. That did not seem to really ease the devils' worries.

Devin eventually broke the devils out of their shock. "Okay you lot, get yourselves settled in and meet me back out here. I'll wait for ten minutes, got it." Devin ordered.

The devils nodded before heading into the villa to unpack. Devin got off of his trunk and watched as the moving luggage carrier went inside too, with Yasei still riding on it. Tristan watched as the Druid pulled out a cigarette and lite it with magic. "Never took you as the smoking type." Tristan commented.

Devin shrugged. "Happened during World War 2. Calms the nerves, especially when you've got a lot of troubles to deal with like I do." Devin replied.

"Speaking of dealing with, I'm surprise you agreed to help train the kids." Tristan mused. "I thought you wanted to remain under the radar and helping the heiress of the Gremory Clan is doing the opposite of that."

Devin shrugged. "Heh, Yasei wanted to see the other Nekoshou in the girl's peerage since they are so few of them left. Also I am not much of a fan of arranged marriages." Sending a glare towards the lion, he added, "Plus you would probably find a way for me to get involve anyway."

Tristan chuckled at that and the two entered a comfortable silence while waiting for the others. Eventually Devin decided to ask something. "So, any luck of locating God?" Devin asked.

The former Underworld ruler sighed. "No. Ever since we sealed the Four Horsemen from destroying the worlds, he's completely disappeared from radar." Tristan said as he thought about his brother, as well as rival/friend. He was also the only person who could stand toe to toe with Tristan, especially since God was the Primordial Light, the opposite of his Primordial Darkness. "But I do know that he is still alive. After all, one of us can only die if killed by the other." He added with a vicious grin on his face.

Devin rolled his eyes just as the devils came back out and dress for training. Yasei came behind them and sat beside Tristan while munching on a sandwich. However the Apocalyptic Beast couldn't help but notice that Kiba was glaringly heavily towards Devin. _'Must have noticed the holy energy coming from Devin.'_ Tristan mused as said person approached the devils, who were lined up side by side.

Devin also seemed to have notice the blonde's glare but simply shrugged it off. Disintegrating his cigarette, the immortal human approached the group of young devils. "Okay first order of business." Devin declared. "I want to see what you lot can do, so bring it on!" He ordered as he cracked his fists.

 **And there is chapter 5! I know it is a bit short but I did not want to keep you waiting so I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter will either be a profile of Devin Cadman or the training of Rias's Peerage. Be sure to review! Also I hope this story inspires you fellow writers to make your own Trihexa stories (not including when Trihexa is a female and a part of Issei's harem. No offense but those are annoying)**

 **Wacko12**


	6. Devin Cadman's Bio

**So first I want to say that I am glad you are all enjoying this story. And second here is the bio of Devin Cadman. Hope you all like it and be sure to review!**

 **Name:** Devin Cadman

 **Alias:** Merlin Ambrosius, Spriggan, the Immortal Druid, Celtic Champion, Hero of the Faeries, Knight of Zero, Grandmaster of the Chivalric Order, the Druidic Knight, Devin the Damned, the Man born before Christ, the Strongest Magician, the First Magician, and the Oldest Human

 **Species:** Human

 **Age:** Unknown

 **Gender:** Male

 **Background:** Devin was born long before the birth of Jesus Christ in what is now modern day Scotland. He came from a tribe of humans who were Druids, people who could control the forces of nature and were considered an oddity even to the supernatural. Devin was the eldest child of the tribe's leader, and was seen as a prodigy in the arts of his people's magic. Along with being druids, Devin's people were also the ones who guarded the legendary Fountain of Youth, which was in the form of a goblet overflowing with the magical water. A single drop could heal any wounds and diseases, while drinking it grants the person eternal life. The druids had guarded the fountain since their beginning, protecting it from anyone undeserving no matter who or what they were, as well as protecting the local forest that grew from its magical properties.

During his late teen years, Devin's tribe was attack by Devils. The Devils were sent by the original Lucifer, who desired the Fountain's power to regain the powers he had lost after Satan took much of it away before being sealed. Devin and his people fought bravely, but were no match for the Devil's numbers and powers. During the battle, Devin had been fatally injured by a stray attack from one of the devils, which also killed his mother. In a desperate attempt to save him, Devin's younger sister and his lover took him to the Fountain of Youth, in hopes that its properties would revive Devin and give them a chance against the Devils. However in the event, Devin's sister was killed trying to protect them. Seriously injured and ignoring his pleas to save herself, Devin's lover forcefully made him drink the entire goblet before dying. Now revived and with his acquired immortality, Devin launched himself at the Devils, slaughtering them in a raging frenzy. During the fight, Devin awakened his Sacred Gear, Soul Thread, becoming its first wielder. In the aftermath, Devin was left as the sole survivor of the battle. Both the devil forces and his people were gone, along with the majority of the forest and the Fountain of Youth too. With nothing else to hold him there, Devin set out on his new immortal life.

Becoming a wanderer, Devin began to travel the world and discovered many new cultures as well as expanding his magic. Going under the alias of Merlin Ambrosius, Devin began to discover and master multiple forms of magic, creating thousands of spells and magical items too. After researching the demonic powers and magic of Devils, he began teaching magic to other humans, writing spell books for his students to pass onto others. He also taught them how to harness the magical powers of other mythological factions such as the Norse and Faeries. However very few could learn and master Druidic Magic since many did not have a strong connection to nature like Devin had. Eventually, Devin's actions resulted in the creation the magic system that the magicians of today use, where they now employ hundred forms of magic from different factions. He saw this as a way of giving humanity something to protect themselves with against the supernatural. Devin also began training in using his Sacred Gear, eventually achieving Balance Breaker and creating a sub-species Balance Breaker. After defeating several Celtic Gods, and earning their respects, Soul Thread became one of the few Sacred Gears that could kill Gods. Devin also befriended the Faeries, sharing in their love for nature and protected forests all over the world. He also took up the title Spriggan, regarding it as an ugly name that was well deserved for someone as cursed as him.

Sometime during the Great War, Devin returned to the isle of Britain where he met a young Arthur Pendragon. Taking an interest in the young boy, Devin befriended Arthur and guided the young man when said person was chosen by Caliburn to become the next King of England, and later on taught Arthur how to use Excalibur. Devin also made extensive research on both Holy Swords and Demonic Swords, trying to figure out how humans could use them to fight against Devils and Angels. Arthur also became one of the few people who learned of Devin's immortality and merely shrugged it off like it was no big deal. That merely solidified the close friendship the two had and Devin became a loyal adviser to Arthur afterwards. During his time in Arthur's court, Devin took in an apprentice named Morgana le Fay, and she became one of his best and well known students, alongside the Gallic Druid, Diviciacus.

It was around this time he met Trihexa, who had just been given his powers back by his wife Elaine. Despite having been a Devil, Trihexa and Devin seemed to have developed a trust of friendship, since both despised Lucifer and are also both outcasts due to circumstances out of their control. Due to this, Devin formed a pact with Trihexa, becoming the first magician to form a pact with a devil. Thanks to Trihexa, Devin made the discovery of the Celtic Sword, Claiomh Solais and took it as his own, discovering his own holy energy within him.

At an undisclosed time, Arthur consulted with Devin about his fears for Excalibur after his death. Arthur worried that after he was gone, other forces may try to get their hands on the powerful Holy Sword and use it for dark deeds before it could be returned to Vivian, the Lady of the Lake. The King was also very wary of the Church as he was not blind to the organizations fanatical and prejudice views towards anything against their religion. However Arthur was killed in battle and the sword was destroyed by an unknown being. The fragments were taken by the church, where alchemists created seven different Excalibur fragments. Enrage at this desecration, Devin stormed the place where the fragments were being held. Despite his efforts, Devin only manage to retrieve Excalibur Ruler, the strongest fragment, and the sword's sheath, Avalon, with him. However he swore that one day he would re-forge the blade and return it to the Lady of the Lake, fulfilling Arthur's promise. Devin also held onto Caliburn but under Vivian's request, gave it to the Pendragon Family for safekeeping. But he held onto Avalon and hid Excalibur Ruler away until the time when he could make Excalibur whole again came and return it to Vivian, fulfilling Arthur's promise.

The next several centuries are unknown, besides Devin dealing with the Witch Hunts, helping magicians and innocents from being killed by fanatical Christians and Exorcists. He has also has had several encounters with Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God. 200 years ago Devin, reluctantly at first, took part in helping the Anti-Satan Faction win the Civil War against the Old Satan Faction. He had been sought out by Sirzechs, Serafall, and Ajuka, the young devils at the time needing to something or someone to give their side an edge in order to stop the descendants of the old Satans from attacking Heaven and rendering the Devil race extinct. After helping win the civil war, Devin had to deal with a persistent Sirzechs who wanted to have Devin join his peerage. Eventually Devin managed to end the whole thing by defeating Sirzechs in combat with Grayfia as the spectator, thus Sirzechs stopped trying to persuade Devin to become his Bishop.

Devin also took some part in World War 2, freeing concentration camp prisoners and helping defend Britain from the Nazi forces. It was at that time Devin formed a brief relationship with the Queen of England and became an honorary member of the Chivalric Order, an organization of knights founded by Arthur, Devin and the Knights of the Round Table, dedicated to the protection of mankind. He also became the Order's Grandmaster, gaining the rank as Knight of Zero. Later on he cared for a pair of young Nekoshou sisters, naming them Kuroka and Shirone and teaching them about Senjutsu, which was an art similar to druidic magic. Recently Devin took in Yasei, a very young male Nekoshou that Devin found as an infant, his parents killed by Devils due to Kuroka killing her Devil Master. Knowing the truth of Kuroka's actions, and disgusted by this act of genocide, Devin personally hunted down every Devil who partook in the slaughter and brutally killed them. Eventually Sirzechs, not wishing to make an enemy out of someone like Devin, managed to stop the genocide and also take in Shirone, Kuroka's younger sister. Currently Devin is now acting as a mercenary for both the human world and supernatural world, while also raising Yasei until he is old enough to take care of himself.

 **Appearance:** A tall young man with a lean muscular build. Has bluish-gray hair and brown-orange eyes. He has multiple Celtic tattoos on his body, from his back, chest, shoulders, arms and legs. His usual attire consists of a green jacket that has a grey interior and hood. Underneath the jacket he wears a sleeveless navy blue shirt. Over his hands are usually maroon fingerless gloves. For the lower part of his body he wears grey jeans and black trench boots. He normally wears a basic version of the Chivalric Order's symbol, which is a silver shield with two swords behind it, crossing each other, and the number zero engraved on it, signifying his rank. It is attached to a chain necklace.

 **Personality:** Stern, serious, speaks casually, polite but blunt, mild-sadistic, and is sympathetic to those with similar problems like his.

 **Likes:** Nature, magic, research, animals, people with open minds, new ideas, inventing, learning new culture, and traveling

 **Dislikes:** Devils affiliated with the Old Satan Faction, God, and the Church, and Witch Hunters, people who claim to be immortal, arrogant people, tyrants, large urban areas, pollution, and slavery

 **Abilities:**

 **Master Magician:** As the first human Magician and developer of the current magic system, Devin is the strongest Magician in existence, having been dubbed a prodigy by his tribe. His magical powers exceed that of many supernatural beings such as Devils. Due to his immortality and incredible talents, Devin has a wide range of knowledge on all forms of magic. This includes Druidic Magic, Black Magic, White Magic, Alchemy, Elemental Magic, Norse Magic, Faery Magic, Demonic Magic, Dragon Magic, Elven Magic, Fallen Angel Magic, Angelic Magic, and various Forbidden Spells, and much more. He has also developed thousands of his own unique magical seals and formulas, many unorthodox, and can cast spells in a short amount of time with little trouble in any language (i.e. Latin, Irish, Scottish, Japanese, Chinese, German, Norwegian, or Greek). Also since being the first magician, Devin is capable of using nearly every spell in existence, along with negating or absorbing the spells due to his incredible understanding of magic. Furthermore many of his spells are of his own making, thus only he can use them. He calls these spells "Tier Spells" ranking from 1 to 10, higher the number greater the power. Along with that he created spells he deemed "Super Tier Spells". According to him those spells are meant only for powerful combatants.

 **Druidic Magic:** Despite knowing different Magical arts, Devin's strongest one is Druidic Magic, his Celtic Origin. Like Senjutsu Users, Devin can absorb and manipulate the energies of nature. However unlike them, Devin can manipulate all of nature and the weather too, without fearing of the effects of being driven mad by malice. His prowess with Druidic Magic are so great he can change the environment and weather at will to the point he is capable of causing natural disasters. He also possesses incredible dowsing and healing abilities and Devin is also capable of communicating with animals too. Finally, Devin can channel natural energy through him similar to Senjutsu users and also developed a way to convert it into holy energy to empower his Holy Sword.

 **Immense Magical Powers:** Having been taught magic since birth, and being born into a tribe of Druids, Devin has incredible magical powers. His powers have only increased over the years and are above Satan Class level as he was able to fight and defeat Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the three devils labeled as Super Devils. Furthermore his skills as a Magician outweigh far more than the standard 2 Bishop Pieces of the Evil Pieces. Similar to Devils with their Demonic Power, Devin can also release his magical energy. When emitted, Devin's magical powers can paralyze many powerful combatants and a single burst of magical power is enough to cause considerable damage to both people and structures. The shockwaves can even deflect oncoming projectiles too.

 **Weapons Expert:** Though not his area of expertise, Devin has great skills with a variety of weapons, especially swords such as Claiomh Solais despite not taking it out unless he is force too. Due to knowing Alchemy and thus the ability of transmutation of matter and elements, Devin can create weapons such as swords, spears, axes, knives and chains. Devin can also infuse his magic spells with his weapons to give them unique attributes.

 **Immortality:** Another of Devin's greatest abilities (or curse as he calls it) is his immortality. After drinking the entire contents of the Fountain of Youth, Devin has gained eternal life and thus cannot die. Not only that but Devin also has superior regenerating factor, meaning any wounds, no matter how serious, heal in just a matter of seconds. Even if his entire form was disintegrated, Devin would merely reform his body in just a few minutes. Unlike the Phenex Clan, whose regeneration abilities rely on the amount of demonic power they have, and their mentality not being broken, Devin's works on its own accord and is not affected by any other source. This also grants him immense durability and nigh immunity to pain. Another fact is that Devin requires neither food nor oxygen to live and is immune to all forms of poison, no matter how complex they are, as well as other foreign matter (i.e. like Evil Pieces). In truth, the only way to defeat Devin is to render him unconscious or bind him, though the latter must be powerful as Devin would be able to break free of it using his physical strength or magic.

 **Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert:** Though not the prefer form of combat used by Magicians, Devin is highly skilled at fighting up close. Having traveled the world for so long, Devin has gained an immense amount of knowledge of different fighting styles. He incorporates them with his magic, to augment his strikes and make them more deadly. The Celtic tattoos on his body are what he uses to channel magical energy through him, so that his physical capabilities will increase.

 **High Intelligence and Intuition:** At a young age Devin was already considered a prodigy. His incredible intellect, Devin was able to master multiple arts of magic with ease and able to teach them to others. Devin also has great understanding of other people's powers, fighting style, strategies, and goals by merely taking a glance at them and figure out ways to counter them. He also has a strong intuition of magical spells, able to figure out how they work just by hearing the incantation or runes of the spells, easily able to master the spells in short notice during battle.

 **Supernatural Condition:** Because of his immortality, magic and millennium of training, Devin's body is beyond normal human beings, even Sacred Gear wielders. His strength and speed are top notch, capable of overwhelming an enemy without giving them time to react. His endurance and durability allow him to cast spells without tiring and survive more powerful attacks with little trouble. Devin trains his body every single day as to help him keep up with his magical prowess and that a Druid must always be physically fit.

 **Equipment:**

 **Claiomh Solais:** The Celtic Holy Sword that rivals Excalibur, Caliburn and Durandal, Claiomh Solais also known as the "Sword of Light", is a sword that Devin discovered during his return to his homeland. He later took the blade as his own. As a Holy Sword, Claiomh Solais is capable of killing Devils, and is capable of slaying Ultimate Class ones. Claiomh Solais emits a powerful bright and burning light from the blade, becoming stronger depending on the wielder's holy energy that is infused into the blade and can be manipulated in various ways by the wielder. At full power the blade can incinerate whatever it touches from existence as well as capable of blinding people. The light can also cover Devin like armor.

 **Soul Thread:** Devin's Sacred Gear is called Soul Thread, or The Hands that Binds and Sever. It was activated when he fought against the Devils that attacked his tribe. It takes the form of a pair of black fingerless gloves and silver thimbles over the ends of the fingers and thumbs. Running across the back of the hands are sea green strings that look like veins. The strings are near invisible and their length is unknown except to Devin. The threads are also very durable and sharp, being unbreakable and can cut through anything, even space and the intangible, with ease. Devin can manipulate the threads like an extension of his own body and use them for multiple purposes like controlling peoples' bodies. He can also infuse his magic into the threads to increase versatile with them. Also Devin's constant training has allowed him to generate more than one strand of thread from each finger, the maximum being twenty per finger, as well as regenerating them if they are somehow broken. Soul Thread is actually capable of killing gods and is on the same level as the Longinus but was never ranked as one officially due to Devin remaining in the shadows.

 **And there is Devin's bio. I hope you all enjoy this and realize how much of a badass Devin Cadman is. Be sure to review and remember, I hope people start making their own Trihexa stories. Also if you noticed I changed the one shattering Excalibur from Tristan to a third party since it is for future chapters.  
**

 **Wacko12**


	7. Training Part 2

**Here is chapter 7! We'll now be seeing how Devin trains Rias and her peerage and what Tristan will be teaching Koneko about her new powers. Be sure to review and I hope to see some of you readers make Trihexa stories too! You can never have too many.**

 **(Gremory Villa)**

"Before we begin, can I ask you something Cadman-san?" Kiba asked as he still glared at the magician.

The other Devils looked at Kiba curiously and noticed the glare in the Knight's eyes. They could feel the killing intent from Kiba slowly rising and for some reason directed towards Devin. The senior members of the peerage, Rias, Akeno and Koneko, had a good guess of what was causing Kiba's aggravation, and hoped that the boy did nothing irrationally. From the side Tristan let out a sigh while Yasei was leaning against him, sleeping.

Devin raised an eyebrow before letting out an annoyed sigh. "Fine, what is it?" He asked, already knowing what the Knight wanted to ask.

"I've noticed for a while that you have a high abundance of holy energy. Does that mean you're a Holy Sword wielder?" Kiba asked, looking like he was about to attack depending on the immortal's answer.

Issei and Asia looked confused while the other Devils tensed. However Devin just let out a sigh and replied, "Yes I do. So?"

"Take it out. I want to fight you with you using it." Kiba demanded with a growl almost. Multiple demonic swords popped out of the ground in front of the blonde as he continued to glare at Devin.

However the Druid was unaffected by this in the slightest. Instead he gave the blonde a 'are you that stupid' look. "Why the hell should I do that? This is a spar, not an actual fight you brat." Devin commented coldly.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. Kiba's glare intensified as he grabbed two nearby Demonic Swords. "Then I'll make you!" He roared. Once said he moved forward, with the speed given to him by the Knight Piece, the blonde charged towards Devin at full speed. The other Devils let out surprise gasps as Kiba swung his swords right at Devin's throat, fully intending on killing the Druid. But in the blink of an eye Kiba was sent flying backwards, skidding across the ground.

Everyone minus Tristan and Yasei, the latter still asleep, looked on with wide disbelieving eyes, trying to figure out what just happened. In one moment Kiba had been close to killing Devin and the next he was sent flying by a well aim kick to the stomach courtesy of the Druid. Said person still had his leg sticking out as he stared blankly at the down Knight, though there was a look of annoyance in his eyes.

"With an attitude like that you'll never be able to win a battle, let alone the Rating Games." Devin said in a monotone voice. "Oh and by the way, we're beginning now."

Before anyone could react a barrier appeared around Asia, trapping her from the outside. "Asia!" Issei cried in shock as he summoned Boosted Gear and tried to break the barrier, but to no avail. The perverted boy directed his glare towards Devin.

Said person was not affected. "Don't give me that look. Taking out the enemy healer is a basic tactic during a fight. Don't worry, she won't be harmed and will be released after this is over. Now come at me."

Rias and Akeno had already begun their assault. Taking to the air, Rias released a blast of her Power of Destruction while Akeno fired bolts of lightning. Devin however did not seem to the least bit concerned as he snapped his fingers. Soon several magic seals appeared before him as they absorbed the attacks. With another snap of his fingers, a single and larger magic seal appeared right in front of the girls. Before they could react the seal released the combine force of their attacks right at them, consuming them in an explosion.

"Firing both attacks at once in hopes of overwhelming your enemy." Devin began before stopping Koneko's fist, who had gotten behind the magician, with his bare hand. "Or distracting the enemy so your allies can reach them. A smart but obvious strategy. Not very effective against a stronger opponent by the way." He finished before throwing the surprise Koneko over his shoulder with ease.

 **[Boost!]**

The voice caught Devin's attention as he turned his head towards Issei, who was still standing beside a trapped Asia. Without missing a beat Devin raised his hand murmured "Tier 1: Fire Bolt" and fired a fireball towards the pervert, with electricity moving around it. Issei managed to deflect it with the red gauntlet but clearly struggled to against it. _'He definitely needs work.'_ Devin thought as he watched Issei nearly knocked off his feet from a simple magical spell.

The sound of feet running across the ground caught Devin's attention. Without even blinking he covered his arm in a layer of magic and effortlessly blocked a sword strike from Kiba. The Knight had not lost the burning anger in his eyes as he glared at Devin. Kiba was still dead set on forcing the magician to draw the Holy Sword he wielded. But Devin did not seem even tired as he easily pushed Kiba back before firing a magical blast from his other hand, sending Kiba flying backwards, crashing into Issei whom had just gotten back up.

A shadow engulfed Devin, causing him to look up. Coming towards him was a large piece of earth, thrown by Koneko. But to her surprise that instead of dodging the boulder, Devin merely raised his right hand and stopped the rock in midair. He then threw the levitated rock to the side, using it as a makeshift shield against a lightning bolt. Said projectile was fired by a bruised Akeno, who had a seductive and pleased smile on her face, her machoism coming into effect.

"Ara, ara, that wasn't very nice Devin-san. Ufufu, looks like I'll have to punish you." Akeno said as she charged electricity in both hands.

Devin did not even react to her words as he merely performed a circular motion with his left hand. "Tier 3: Gravity Lock." He murmured and a purple magic seal appeared right above Akeno. Before the Queen could react the seal released a heavy amount of gravity on top of her. The increased weight caused her to fall from the sky and hit the ground hard. She let out a yell as the gravity kept her in place.

"Tier 3: Ring of Binding" Devin said as he used his hands to make a circle. Suddenly yellow glowing rings appeared around Kiba, Koneko, Issei, Akeno and Rias. Before any of them had a chance to react, all five of them were pulled towards one another, resulting in a heap of bodies on top of one another. While all of them were groaning, Issei seem to be the only one happy about the current predicament, as his head was in between Rias and Akeno's bountiful breasts, a perverted smile on his face.

However none of them had time to recover as several magical seals appeared around them, glowing menacingly. The Devils knew that they were in trouble before Devin even muttered the words. "Tier 4: Thunder Burst!" And the magic seals released a powerful shockwave of lightning that engulfed all five Devils.

After the lightning had dissipated, Tristan, still in his lion form, approached the now badly burnt Devils. Devin had picked up a still sleeping Yasei while deactivating the barrier around Asia, who immediately went to work on treating her friends. Tristan gazed down at the wounded Devils before looking at Devin. "A little bit harsh don't you think?" Tristan asked.

Devin shrugged. "I'd admit I might have gone a bit too far, though I had thought they would have been able to endure a low spell like Thunder Burst. But to be honest the only people I've trained were magic users so I never really did this kind of thing before. Either way these kids need a lot of work if they think they can do anything."

Tristan nodded he looked at the wounded Devils, slowly being healed by Asia. The large lion opened his mouth and breathed out what looked like black mist. The mist engulfed the five wounded Devils and in an instant their wounds disappeared.

The young devils were surprised to see that their wounds were gone, though their clothes were damaged. Rias was the first to speak as she flexed her fingers. "W-what was that?" She asked Tristan.

"My darkness can also heal people if I choose, another useful trick I will be teaching Neko-chan." Tristan explained with a grin as the Devils were still marveling of how their bodies were completely healed.

A few minutes later after sorting themselves, Rias and her peerage formed a line in front of Devin, who began speaking. Said person lit another cigarette. "Now after that very short spar, combine from what I already know about you guys from Tristan, I have a good estimate of what you guys are lacking. That and the weakest amongst you are Issei…and Rias."

The last part caught the Devils by surprise while Tristan nodded in agreement. "W-what do you mean I am one of the weakest Devin-san?" Rias asked, a mix of surprise and anger of being called weak.

"I'll get to that but firsts let's focus on the others." Devin said as he turned his attention to Kiba. "Kiba while your skills in swordplay are decent and your speed is good too because of the Knight trait, you lack strength and defenses. If you were to face off against an opponent who is wearing armor and has greater physical strength, you would lose quickly because your sword strikes have no power in them and it would be bad if they struck you with their incredible power. Along with that your stamina is very low that long periods of fighting would be disastrous for you. Finally from what I hear, you're more of a technique-type fighter, however none of your Demonic Swords possesses any real offensive abilities. You need to expand your arsenal and their abilities, as well as the time it takes to summon them..." Devin explained. The blonde knight merely nodded stiffly, not disagreeing with Devin's assessment since he was right despite how much he hated it.

"You have the opposite problem Koneko." Devin said as he looked at the first year. "While your strength and defense are impressive, your speed is nearly non-existence. Against an opponent with incredible speed you would not last, as they could easily overwhelm you before you could react. Along with that you have no real range attacks, throwing boulders don't count. An opponent who prefers range attacks would have an advantage over you. However I'll leave your training to Tristan." Koneko merely nodded silently.

Next came Akeno. "You have several problems. One is that you, if my knowledge of the Evil Pieces is accurate, you only focus on the Bishop trait, utilizing the boost of magic without really putting any effort with the Rook and Knight, making you physical weak and low on stamina. If an opponent tried to engage you in close combat you would without a doubt lose. That and in a battle of endurance would also result in defeat too. There is also the problem of you not using your full power and you know what I am referring to. Don't ask how I know, I just do." Devin explained to Akeno, whose eyes widened of how Devin learned her deepest secret but said nothing except for narrowing her eyes at him with suspicion.

Asia looked down at the ground as Devin directed his stare towards her. "The only problem with you Asia is your lack of magical spells and stamina. While normally I say focus on offensive spells, given your personality and Sacred Gear, it would be better to focus on spells that resolve around healing, defense and supportive. Fortunately I know truckloads of spells like those so I will be teaching you some of them. Increasing your stamina part is because sometimes some wounds require more energy and time to heal then others. By improving your stamina you'll be able to heal more people, serious wounds and do it for a longer duration with greater speed. It will also help you physically since you might have to heal during the thick of battle. With that I will show you some defensive moves if you ever get attacked up close." Devin explained kindly, with Asia nodding, happy to know she won't have to actually fight.

He then looked at Issei. "The only real problem that you have Issei is that you basically lack experience in fighting, but that can be fixed with training. Also since you just awoken your Sacred Gear, I will be working to improve your stamina, endurance, combat style, and learning Boosted Gear's abilities. Since there are only ten days it's going to be tight so I don't want any complaints got it?" Devin said sternly with a glare. Issei gulped but nodded nonetheless, determined to not let the Yakitori take Rias' virginity…that was for Issei!

And finally came Rias, who had a glare in her eyes, wanting to know why Devin deemed her as one of the weakest. "And the reason for my statement earlier Gremory is that you are basically a one trick pony." Devin explained. Seeing the surprise look on her face he continued. "All you are doing is firing those destructive energy balls of yours at the opponent. That basically means they just have to move out of the way or if they have some kind of ability they can block it or worse reflect it back. Much stronger enemies can just block it with their bare hands. In my case I can just seal it or convert the energy into something else, heck I can just send it right back to you. That's how I defeated your brother. You need to either be more creative with your Power of Destruction or learn some new tricks. Plus I can tell that you have no close combat skills whatsoever. Finally you're only a King in name, you didn't even try and give orders to your servants during our brief spar. If you had been more coordinated you might have been able to last longer. Plus a King does not just give out orders to their servants from the background, they lead their subjects into battle, arriving to the frontlines first and is the last one too retreat. Understand?" Devin asked.

Rias said nothing, a bit shock by Devin's explanation of what a true "king" is. After a moment she nodded meekly as she understood Devin's words. Said magician gave her a look before turning towards the others. "Okay so now we'll have a short training before having dinner. Yasei is going to be getting hungry in a few hours so let's begin."

With a snap of his fingers, four humanoid golems appeared beside Devin. He then faced Akeno, Rias, Issei and Kiba. "These four golems are designed as practice dummies/instructors. They have been given skills to counter your own abilities. This is to help you four to improve your skills and to polish the areas you're lacking in. Koneko you'll be training to Tristan obviously while I'll be teaching Asia. Any questions?" The Devils shook their heads.

"Okay, then let's begin." Tristan said as he walked over towards Koneko. The ground shook with each step the large lion took. He passed a sleeping Yasei to Devin. "I'll take Neko-chan somewhere more private while the rest of you get tortured-I mean trained by Devin." Tristan said before gently picking up by the back of her clothes with his teeth. Koneko let out a small "Eep" in surprise but made no move to interfere. The rest watched as the large lion walked away from the villa, Koneko still held by his teeth.

"Asia you come with me inside the villa." Devin ordered as he adjusted Yasei in his arms. Then he turned towards the last four. "You guys can begin now. Though just a warning, I set the training dummies for hard." He said as he and Asia headed inside, leaving Issei, Rias, Kiba and Akeno to deal with the now charging dummies.

 **(With Koneko and Tristan)**

"Yosh! This will work great!" Tristan, still in lion form, said as he stared at the large opening in the forest. Currently it was just him and Koneko, far away from the others though they could still hear the sounds of cries and explosions from afar. "I've set up a barrier so we don't have to worry about being discovered or spied on. You ready Neko-chan?"

"…Yes master." Koneko replied.

Tristan nodded as he raised his paw. A ball of darkness began to form, giving off a rather demonic aura that made it look menacing in Koneko's eyes. "The first thing you need to know is that this is not just normal darkness. This is Primordial Darkness, the source of all other shadows and darkness. As such its powers are much greater, though that depends on the wielder. If used correctly, it can even overpower other light elements."

"Impressive" Koneko said, amazement on her face at that summary of the new power she received.

"Ha! That way of summarizing everything in a few words never cease to amaze me!" Tristan laughed as he large head nuzzled Koneko's smaller one. The first year let out a purr at the contact.

A few seconds later Tristan pulled back and continued. "Now since we have a short amount of time I will have you focus on a simple style of using this power. Watch" He said as he stepped back. Koneko watched curiously before her eyes widened at what happened next. Tristan's body began to shimmer and take on a wavy dark like appearance, almost transparent. Suddenly his form shot forward, turning into a black ghost almost. He phased through Koneko before doing a succession of movements around the surrounding trees, moving so fast that Koneko's eyes could not keep up. She even watched as Tristan's form slipped into the shadows, going into one and coming out of another.

After a while of showing off, Tristan reappeared in front of Koneko, back to his original state. He grinned down at the Rook. "I am going to train you on how to turn your body into darkness. With that you're speed and reflexes will increase, as well as giving you the bonus of becoming intangible, create melee weapons, and be able to travel through shadows. You'll also be able to infuse darkness with your physical prowess increasing them. Naturally I'll teach you more but since we only have ten days, it's best for us to focus on improving the skills you already have while giving you some new ones that can work in tangent with them."

"…Got it." Koneko said as she started focus the powers of Primordial Darkness into her. At first nothing happened but soon a black outline began to appear around her body, slowly turning into a more noticeable aura of darkness. She could feel the power flowing through her body, making her stronger and faster. With that in mind Koneko shot forward towards the trees. However she soon realized that she would not be able to phase through them so she immediately began doing zig-zags between the trees. She was surprised of how faster she was, and she felt even lighter too. Koneko then decided to test out her strength on an upcoming tree and with great force, thrust her right arm forward. The result was the tree being totally obliterated, and the extra force also destroying the trees behind the first one.

Eventually Koneko found herself back at the opening, where Tristan was waiting for her. She stumbled a bit as she landed, exhausted from trying her new power. As she tried to regain her breath, Tristan walked up to her, an impressed look in his eyes.

"Not bad for the first time. Though you weren't able to enter a shadow form, it was pretty good. We'll have to work on getting you to control how you distribute the power. You used too much to boost your speed and in that punch." Tristan summarized.

"Understood master." Koneko said as the two continued. She paused when she heard, "AHHHH I'M GONNA DIE!" From Issei, but just shrug it off and got back to training, the two ignoring the explosions and screams.

 **(Later that evening)**

"The hell! When did this happen?" Issei asked.

After the rather painful training (for most of them) the ORC members now found themselves facing a dinner table filled with various plates of food. Ranging from delicious and juicy meat, to healthy colors of vegetables and so on. There were eight chairs plus one booster seat set up around the table too.

"I used magic to bring the cooking tools to life and make the food while you were all training (A/N: Imagine it like Merlin from Disney Sword in the Stone bringing inanimate objects to life)." Devin explained as he settled Yasei in his booster seat. He then looked at the Devils excluding Tristan, who was back in his human form, his leather coat and hat off, now wearing his plain long sleeve black shirt, pants and shoes. His gloves were also removed too. "Also you lot might want to wash yourselves up first before eating." Devin added to the others minus Tristan.

It was true, the training had been rather rough on the young Devils, some more than others. The only one who showed no physical marks was Asia, since Devin had been working on improving her magical powers, Sacred Gear and learning new spells. After her was Koneko, who seemed relatively fine, minus a few scratches on her face. They were the results of her losing control of her shadow form. She had managed to control how much energy she released when increasing her speed and strength, and improved her reflexes too. The part to phase and create constructs was still not grasp yet but she as getting close.

Rias, Akeno and Kiba were equally bruised up, with a few scratches and sore spots on their bodies. This was because their practice dummies were design specifically to have abilities that could counter their own. For Kiba, his dummy had incredible strength and durability, making it nearly impossible for his swords to damage it, as they were designed to be light and used for techniques. Plus his lack of stamina and defense made Kiba vulnerable to the dummy's blows.

Akeno and Rias's opponents both had speed, strength, reflexes and durability. This made it nearly impossible for the two she-devils, who focused more on magic and range attacks, to defeat them as the dummies would either dodge them or simply brush off the attacks, and engage the two in melee combat. Naturally they had little success against their opponents but the girls had improved themselves in defense by a margin.

And finally there was Issei, who suffered the worst of the practice. His practice dummy was basically program to have the skills of an experience fighter and could fire energy projectiles. It also left no openings or chances for Issei to use Boosted Gear to build up power nor let him get close to attack. Thus Issei was force to dodge the dummy's attacks, which with his physical stamina, was not so good.

A few minutes later, the young Devils had washed themselves and soon joined Tristan, Devin and Yasei at the table. While they all sat at the closes seats available, Koneko automatically sat beside Yasei, since the young Nekoshou practically whined for her to do so. Automatically, as if a hidden switch was flipped, the group began eating the food, especially the young Devils who ate with great gusto. After a few minutes of silence Rias shifted her eyes towards Devin. Said person was not wearing his coat and just his blue shirt, with his chain necklace hanging for all to see.

"Cadman-san" Rias began, gaining said Magician's attention. "I've been meaning to ask this but that symbol hanging from your necklace, is that the symbol of the Chivalric Order?"

The rest of her peerage all paused at the question. However while Issei, Koneko and Asia had looks of confusion, Akeno and Kiba had ones of surprise. Tristan just kept eating while watching with interest, and Yasei still stuffing himself with food Koneko had put in front of him. Devin chewed calmly for a moment before answering.

"Indeed I am. In fact I am a senior member of the order." Devin replied as he stared at Rias.

"Chivalric Order?" Issei asked, clueless as ever.

"It's an order founded by King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table. Its purpose is to protect mankind from any and all threats, both supernatural and normal. The order has a lot of influence in many places in the world and also has good relations with most of the mythology factions, such as the Celtics, Hindus, Shinto, Taoist, Olympians, Egyptian and Norse. Not very close to the Christianity Faction for some reason though." Tristan explained as he took a bite of meat.

Rias nodded. "That is true and though I do not know much about their strength, I do know that at the top of the order is the Knights of the Round Table. It consists of the order's strongest and senior members, a grand total of twenty due to the order's size and influence. All of them are on par with Ultimate-Class Devils. However the top seven are different, because not only does each one command the branches in each of the seven continents, but their strength is so great they are considered to be on par with Satan-class Devils."

That shocked the young Devils. While many of them knew that that there beings on par with Satan-Class Devils, to imagine seven _humans_ having strength equaled to said beings blew them away. In fact it was hard to imagine such a thing to be possible and kind of scary too.

"Actually you're not quite correct Gremory." Devin said with a neutral look on his face. Upon seeing Rias' confusion the Druid elaborated. "The current Knight of One, Kane Markus, is among the Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World."

Now that made all the Devils look in disbelief, with Rias' mouth hanging open in complete and utter shock. They looked at Tristan for confirmation, who merely nodded in agreement with Devin. That just made them even more stunned and even terrified that there was such a human. The only ones who seemed lost were Issei and Asia.

"Uh, what is he talking about?" Issei finally asked.

It was Tristan who explained to the pervert. "The Top 10, is the unofficial term for the ten spots for beings whose strength are considered to be so great that they are seen as the strongest in the whole world. In fact two of the current Maous are considered on that list too." Tristan said. "Of course some beings are placed in the same ranking so it is not exactly ten in total."

"WHAT?!" Issei exclaimed. "And you're telling me that a freaking human is among them?" Issei asked in disbelief.

"Hey if it helps, this guy over here is also among the Top 10." Tristan added as he pointed a thumb towards Devin. He and Great Red were not ranked on them even though they were the strongest beings in the world. God of the Bible was also on the Top Ten before his disappearance.

The Devils really had no idea how to respond to that. While they would have been doubtful of that claim, but after hearing from Grayfia that Devin had managed to defeat Sirzechs with ease in the past, they could see him being one of the top ten strongest beings.

Eventually the conversation ended after Rias mentioned about and outdoor Hot Springs in the villa. Naturally the perverted Issei got excited at the prospect of seeing the girls naked and nearly hyperventilated when Rias, Akeno and Asia were fine with the idea. But his hopes were shot down when Koneko rejected the idea of him coming into the girl's side. However she had no problem with Yasei coming in since he was only an infant (much to Issei's jealousy).

So a few hours later the young Devils and Yasei were enjoying the hot springs under the night sky. Meanwhile Devin and Tristan were relaxing on a balcony situated on the top floor of the villa. Tristan was relaxing on a chair, feet propped on a table, fedora hat covering his eyes, while Devin was leaning against the balcony rails, smoking.

After a moment of silence Tristan spoke up. "So tell me Devin, what's on your mind?" The former ruler of Hell asked.

"What makes you think something is bothering me?" Devin asked in return, not even looking away.

Tristan smirked. "Please, we're partners aren't we? I probably know you better than anyone else? I can tell there is something going on in that head of yours." He replied as he tipped his hat upwards.

Devin was quiet before letting out a tired sigh, disintegrating his cigarette. "I've recently received some information…that Illuminati is on the move." He said grimly.

The name immediately brought a frown on Tristan's face, all signs of humor gone, replaced by seriousness. "You're sure? They haven't been active for what a thousand years?"

"Technically fifty during World War 2, but they were just manipulating the war behind the shadows. But yes they are beginning to move." Devin said. "And I've confirmed that _he's_ in charge." The immortal added, his voice filled with hatred.

"The man who calls himself the Prime Being." Tristan commented. "The same man who a thousand years ago, killed your pupil King Arthur and shattered Excalibur." The Apocalyptic Beast summarized. "Did you inform the Order?"

"Told them the moment I confirmed it." Devin replied. "I can't be sure yet, but Illuminati's influence is spreading within the other factions, recruiting those who are displeased with the current system of the world. It's only a matter of time until they begin to make a public appearance. Along with that I have reason to suspect that they have formed an alliance with the Khaos Brigade, or at least one of the factions within it."

"The organization founded and lead by little Ophis-chan huh?" Tristan mused as he looked up to the sky. Recently many things had been going through his minds, the visions of the future he has seen lately thanks to his precognition ability. "Looks like there are going to be some big changes coming up soon. Though I wonder if it will be good change, or bad?" He murmured, closing his eyes.

Suddenly Tristan's eyes widened as he sensed two energy sources appearing from behind them. They were way weaker than his, so he wasn't worried. However just to be safe Tristan shot two tendrils of darkness from his hand. Devin watched as they wrapped around the intruders, hearing the noise of surprise. But when he finally saw who they were, Devin had to resist the urge to facepalm.

Standing before Tristan and Devin, held by rings of darkness around their bodies, were Sirzechs Lucifer and Grayfia Lucifuge. The former had a carefree, though slightly nervous, smile on his face while his wife was eyeing Tristan warily.

Still smiling, the Crimson Satan looked at an impassive Devin and said cheerfully. "Hey Devin-san, how's it been?"

 **And done!**

 **Sorry it took so long, I've been busy with my other stories and college work.**

 **So for my version of the top 10 is like this:**

 **Unranked: Great Red and Trihexa AKA Tristan**

 **Ophis**

 **Shiva and Devin Cadman**

 **Vinshu and Brahma**

 **Indra**

 **Aten and Lugh**

 **Hades  
**

 **Scathach**

 **Thor  
**

 **Kane Markus  
**

 **Ajuka Beelzebub and Sirzechs Lucifer  
**

 **The reason why Devin is ranked number two with Shiva is because he has multiple skills. His immortality makes him practically impossible to kill, he's fully mastered his Sacred Gear, which is on par with the official Longinus Gears, plus his wields a Holy Sword and he has a nigh-unlimited arsenal of magic spells. Guan-Yu is from the Chinese Mythology and is a God of War from what I read and I figured he would be a good choice. Scathach is a powerful warrior and mage of Celtic Mythology and in some text is a god slayer so I figured why not, plus she can replace Fenrir after he loses his powers. And as for Kane Markus, the Knight of One, well I will keep that a secret however here is a hint: he is the descendant of a mythological figure. As to why Sirzechs and Ajuka are placed at the bottom is because even though they are Super Devils, I don't really see them being anywhere close to the higher rankings of the Top Ten. And to be honest Sirzechs' Power of Destruction, while impressive, it's kind of easy to beat if one knows how to do it. You can either dodge it, negate it or just seal it like Devin did.**

 **Also does anyone know what kind of powers Aten has? I'd appreciate it. And who is the chief deity of the Chinese mythology?  
**

 **Be sure to review!**

 **Wacko12**


End file.
